OF FOLDED FOOLS and DRENCHED DRESSES
by deirdre's dreams
Summary: This is definitely a QUALL and my first! Simply read and enjoy as I play along a bit...your reviews are DEEMLY APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

**OF FOLDED FOOLS AND DRENCHED DRESSES**

ACT ONE:STIRRINGS OF ANNOYANCE

1.

He knew that he'd have a lot of hell to pay from _her _especially after realizing what he had just done right now. But he didn't care. He never did. It was always his nature not to. And besides, he was given all the authority the world named Cid could give just so that he could get in here and go on with his mission.

He never fancied himself as a detective. But he loved to know the truth. And he prided himself to be so keen on details. Still, what came out as a carelessly released slip of a tongue from the matron had him thinking a lot. With better reasons. With better, more personalized reasons.

So here he is, in this stuffy room full of papers and shelves here and there, not knowing where to start exactly. At least he was given the tip that everything in here is alphabetically arranged. He rummaged through the folders and finally settled on letter 'T'. Task number one finally accomplished.

He looked for her confidential folder among the others painstakingly but since her name is quite very unique in nature, he had finally found it. Task number two, accomplished.

He instantly scanned through the files and found what he has been looking for. He closely inspected the dates. And compared it with his own. The years being stated were so obvious a difference that he couldn't help but triumphantly smile.

He knew it. He really just knew it.

Finally, after some complete prodding, he finally has proof that Quistis Trepe is really a year _younger _than him.

2.

She merely gazed at him, completely annoyed and irritated with this whole tirade. While he remained cold and impassive, though internally he is keeping a private smile of his own.

She even had to pinch the upper bridge of her nose to stop her head from throbbing. "So now I am required to hire a bodyguard."

He made his eyes speak for himself, still not talking and still way away from her as he leaned on the other side of the wall.

"And why again is that?"

"Because. You are a SeeD and an Instructor at the same time. The very first in Balamb history."

She arched a dubious eyebrow as she eerily looked at him like he's outer space. "Uh-huh. And what does _that _have to do with what happened to my student a while ago, Commander?"

"He placed your life in jeopardy."

"What…he was just giving me a letter!"

"He's the Master Trepie."

"Of course I know that! So what!"

"He's a stalker. He's obsessed with you."

"And that would cost me my life?"

"You don't know how those people obsessed with you are feeling, Quisty."

"Don't you Quisty me, _Commander_! Even you had No Idea how a 'person obsessed with me' is feeling either, so don't even start! I won't be inclined to sign that paper—!"

"You needed someone who must protect you from the obsessed Trepies' harassment—"

"They are my students so I will take care of them and I am not being harassed! I won't allow you to decide on me that I need a bodyguard—!"

"I am not asking for your permission if whether or not you'd like to have a bodyguard, Trepe. I'm simply informing you."

That left her jaw dropping towards the ground.

"It came from Cid. A direct order."

Another pounding headache. Damn. Him.

"Oh, really, huh?"

He again allowed his eyes to speak for himself.

"Oh, great. That's just great. So, Commander, since the two of you have taken the initiative to decide for me," she asked sarcastically, "…when can I meet this bodyguard of mine?"

This time he allowed himself to show a bit of that private smile of his. "You just did."

3.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!"

Here they go again. She and her fiery stubbornness. He and his icy wearing patience. This will be a hard time and a long day indeed. He wondered if this would always be the story of their lives.

"You have no choice. It's either this or you'll die from cold with your wet clothes."

He saw her shiver from cold and from complete fury, knowing the fact that she could never win over this one. Though a little pissed now, he still has that private smile of his carefully kept in check.

The ice queen, besotted from the untimely lake trip that she'd had when they tried to protect the file they were after, nevertheless finally relented as she hastily snatched the thick woolen blanket from him and covered it around herself, still looking annoyed. How he was able to find this comfortable shelter amidst their sorry situation would still be an enigma to her.

"Do you fancy wearing wet clothes all through the night?"

Damn him. She most certainly heard that laughter in his voice. She finally now wondered how she had ever come to think about the possibility that she had thought to love this man once.

"It's not fair." She knew she was being childish but she didn't care.

"It most certainly is. Besides, it was you who waded into the water, not me. Though I wouldn't mind stripping just to make sure you'd feel better."

She let out a shocked and disgusted snort as she more thoroughly hid herself from the blankets. "Just go away, will you?"

"Of course. I don't fancy sleeping in a room with irate snow queens—"

He was able to hastily leave the room as the pillow perfectly took aim at his supposed position, all the while silently laughing at her shrieking voice.

"Damn you, SQUALL LEONHART!"

One year younger in some ways, she is indeed.

4.

"So, you must be _the_ Instructor Trepe my Lemmuel has been so fond of sharing to me through his mails. I was very much informed by my son about your gorgeous physique, my dear, but I never really imagined that you were this tall and exquisite," the classic middle-aged hostess—and also, the wife of the acting general—has said, a smile gently plastered in her lips.

"Thank you, ma'am," was all she could reply, somewhat sheepishly. She never imagined that the Master Trepie would go that far by telling his mother about her in his mails. She'd made a mental note to talk about the matter to him after her mission.

"My, you're modest, too. I like that."

She just curtsied her thanks, all the while smiling uneasily. Ten minutes have already passed and her partner is not yet to be seen. She knew he hated parties but doesn't she, too? Besides, this was definitely part of their mission.

"You're worried about something, my dear?"

"Uh…not really ma'am. I was just actually looking for my partner if he has already arrived."

She couldn't be sure if she had actually seen that disappointment crossing the hostess' features. "Oh, so you brought your fiancé with you?"

She nearly choked on her own saliva. "N-no…actually—"

But the older woman just shrugged her off. "No need, my dear. Forgive me for my own imprudence, I should have known better especially after seeing you that you certainly must be already taken."

"But—"

"Don't worry. My husband has not also yet arrived so he must have also attended his meeting. They'll be here shortly."

"But the meeting ended two hours ago already."

"How did you know?" then as if remembering again…"Oh yes, I have completely forgotten that you are also a SeeD. You really just look so regal right now. But that's good. They did say that you must not mix business with pleasure, but when people are in love, they will always find an exception. Your fiancé must be very good-looking."

Goodness, can't this woman even try listening to her explanations?

"But, really, ma'am, you are wrong—"

"Oh, here they are! George, over here."

And true enough, when she turned on her heel, she saw his partner in a tuxedo, looking gorgeous and suave himself, perfect if only the frown in his face would be gone.

The party and socializing has just started when he leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. "How much longer?"

"I don't know. It all depends on how long the guest of honor wishes to stay, really." Then she glanced up at him. "Still ten minutes of stay here and you're already bored?"

"I don't like parties as much as you do." They both knew he lied.

"I just have more tolerance than you do."

He looked at her instead than reply back. "You look odd. Even a little pale. Have you eaten something bad?" he had commented before he turned back to meet their hostess who was going their way.

"Oh, so you must be the SeeD Commander, Squall Leonhart, isn't it?"

He gave a bow as approval, which pleased the woman very well. "Wow. You are quite better-looking than I thought. Well-mannered, too. And very tall. Goodness, you do make a very wonderful and tall couple."

Before she could ask for her partner's support on the topic, he had only made it worse by placing an arm protectively in her waist. "Thank you, ma'am."

If her looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot.

It was almost two AM when they have finally talked to the couple and the party has ended. Quistis was more than ready to storm out of the place with or without Squall when their hostess had caught up on them again.

"Please take this as my gift for the two of you…and I hope that you'll be blessed with a lot of children anytime soon. Judging from your looks, you'd definitely have gorgeous children ahead of you." And after hearing the call of his husband, the hostess of the night graciously left, leaving Quistis in a chalk-pale white looking state.

"I think we'd also go now, _honey,_" was Squall's all-too-laughing remark.

If only it was written in her job description that she'd encounter idiosyncrasies like these, she wouldn't have opted for this kind of employment at all.

5.

He was with their usual group as expected when he couldn't stop his frowning at the absence of Quistis.

"Zell, where's Quistis?" Selphie now asked, asking the question he wished to let out.

"You didn't know? She asked for a vacation this weekend and Cid approved. Right Squall?"

"Squall, you knew about this?" Rinoa asked.

He merely looked at his girlfriend, still not talking. He shook his head.

"The request must have been directly passed to Cid," Irvine concluded, though it was much the obvious.

"But where could she be?" Selphie still asked, much worried for the closest female friend that she had.

"She might be staying with Matron's. As what I knew, Seifer was also with her there, too—"

"Hey! How do you seem to know these things when I am supposed to be her best friend!" Selphie blurted out a little bit annoyingly.

Zell, looking sheepish, simply squeaked, "I-I just knew it from Lemmuel, promise!"

Squall glared once again. _'Lemmuel, always the stalker.'_

"So now you're best friends with that Lemmuel freak!"

"He freely gave the information to me, Selphie, really! He must have known that we are close friends of Quistis!"

Said girl simply slumped back in her seat, still fuming. "Well, she would've at least informed us that she's leaving—"

"Who's leaving?" a familiar voice finally butt in. They all looked in shock to see Quistis curiously looking at them, a slightly big bag gracefully slumped in her shoulders. They don't know which stunned them the most: to see Quistis indeed being there, or to see her clad in a casual sleeveless shirt and some jeans...plus some sneakers.

When they have slightly recovered, Selphie once again glared at Zell who already made a way for escape.

"Come back here you—!"

Quistis glanced back at them a little more interestingly. "What just happened."

"You know those two, Quisty. Just don't mind them. Anyway, look here...don't we look...fetching." Irvine finished off with a wink.

Quistis only rolled her eyes. "You don't want me reporting back to Selphie, now, would you. But who's leaving anyway?"

"You." It was Squall who talked, with his usual cold, always angry yet not so loud voice.

"Me?"

"Zell heard it from Lemmuel that you're leaving for a vacation...will you really?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis again patiently sighed. "Wow, doesn't news travel fast."

"So you're really going for a vacation."

Again the statement-more-than-a-question from Squall.

"Call it that way if you want, though it's hardly that. I am going back to the orphanage to pick up Seifer—"

"Seifer!" Rinoa blurted.

Quistis weirdly looked at her.

"Why, yes. Cid already took him back, due to Edea's request. Provided that I go train him properly for a week this time before he gets in."

That earned another startled "o" from them, except the one who continued to glare at her, still not talking. Squall finally stood up.

"I'm going with you." Which again earned another startled "o" from them, except Quistis who glared back this time.

He really must keep his private smile in check this time.


	2. Chapter 2

ACT TWO:FOLDED AND TORN

1.

She sneaked a glance at him a little curiously, all the while very much confused at that smile he had been wearing ever since he entered the room—late—and settled on the only empty chair available, the one right next to Headmaster Cid. He looked as grim as always—for he would never give anything away in his facial expression unless he willed it—but she had known Squall for years, and she had always known what a _Squall smile_ looks like.

He must have received some loving news from his Rinoa. Yes, that must be it. She couldn't think of anything else that could make him smile so. Though a little pang is felt, she still was happy for him, her _brother_.

So now they were trapped in the middle of a serious discussion, which is actually a staff meeting for her—for goodness sakes—birthday, and at the same time, incoming departure. Although she had fervently wished that they just have the former as a secret. Which they all have agreed upon.

"Instructor—and Officer—Trepe, your papers have already been approved by the Galbaldian government. They've even expressed their utmost excitement to have you as their Balamb Coordinator. They will officially _anoint_ you during the said party's night and you will be working for them two weeks after that. They have reported to have already prepared the accommodations."

The woman was obviously flustered but she nonetheless smiled. "Th-thank you, Headmaster."

"Don't thank me. You've worked hard enough for this position. And since this party will be two months from now, you shall undergo extensive trainings with Commander Leonhart—" a slight glance to the man here "—and some more trainings on protocol by the previous Balamb Protocol Officer. I also suggest that you start stating your goodbyes to your…Trepies."

Quistis was still so much overwhelmed by it all that she was not able to sneak a glance at the now-frowning Squall at the very mention of the Trepies and her departure. They still stood up anyway to signal the end of their meeting when Cid had called Quistis back again after everyone had gone out of the room.

"Oh…and Trepe…the Galbaldian government would also wish to meet us for some other confidential matters."

She only nodded and smiled. When she opened the door though, she saw Squall leaning against the wall across her, looking his usual self. She simply nodded at him in recognition and walked on her way.

"Trepe." The voice commanded an audience with her. She turned around and tilted her head inquisitively as he merely turned on his heel and walked towards her, never losing eye contact.

"Follow me." Again, the voice commanded obedience. Though shocked, she still didn't move. Squall has already walked ahead of her, showing her that he was dead serious.

But of all the things in the world, she never expected for their little exodus to end up in the training room with Squall ungraciously tossing her a pile of clothing. She caught it up a little distractedly and stared…at her very own battle suit?

Not comprehending it all, she looked up at him again only to find him having that peculiar smile plastered on his lips.

"Your training starts now."

2.

When she walked, he followed three feet behind. When she lectured, he sat behind like her classes were some kind of everyday evaluation. When she tried looking for complicated alleyways or stayed in rooms for hours on end, she still managed to see him standing outside, leaning on the wall across her.

In just a matter of days, he had managed to make his red cards—_paper squares_ representing warning, danger and eventual suspension—as symbols of abject fear, the kind which is akin to terrorism. Too bad that his red card recipients were all males, and were all Trepies.

She at last had seen red and had finally tongue-lashed at her _bodyguard_ for his harassing ways, especially when he just unnervingly snatched the letter a student of hers was about to give when the poor kid was finally able to meet her in the hallway.

"What were you doing, Squall! Stop that or I'll report this now!"

The kid had scampered off when another card was forced against him, courtesy to this hardworking SeeD Commander of theirs. "Your _letter of complaint_ would still pass through me anyway."

"Oh, Hyne, Squall, they're only poor kids! Now get your red card from him and give me my letter back!"

"They are misguided children, Trepe."

"I don't care—misguided? Misguided! How misguided is the act of simply giving letters?"

"They're love letters. Even you know that. Your Trepies are obviously obsessed. They need help or they'll soon break the barriers of student-teacher ethics—"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I AM PROMOTING UNETHICAL RELATIONSHIPS!"

Another patient sigh. He never sighed. Never. What's wrong with him?

"Don't put words into my mouth, Trepe. I'm simply doing my job."

"The hell you do," she muttered frustratingly while she pointedly ignored her self-proclaimed bodyguard and stomped onwards, all the while grumbling to herself.

"All the poor thing did was to give me a memento. A token of friendship! Can't a student even thank _his_ teacher—"

"—see? You even said _his_—" he was obviously catching on.

"—properly through a letter? Oh, yeah right," she added a little more bitterly, "you wouldn't know anyway. You obviously can't understand people who'd just miss me terribly when I'm gone—"

She was stopped short with her grumblings when a firm hand had tapped—rather, grasped—her shoulders, while the other one was handing her the letter confiscated a while ago. The cause of it all. She turned around and met Squall's cryptic smile once again, his eyes not giving anything away as always.

"That is because I don't _need _to, Trepe."

3.

He looked at his partner behind him and instantly glared at her. Especially when she glanced at him with that feigned innocent look in her eyes. Somehow this two-hour _routine_ of theirs has pissed him a lot.

He looked at his own foot impressions on the deepening snow and sighed, wondering when they could ever find this new Guardian Force before they would die out in extreme cold. And looking behind to see your partner not thinking about that would never help cool a temper in boiling point despite their snowy state. She instead was casting GF spells—courtesy of Shiva's Diamond Dust—to simply cover their tracks. And she didn't seem to consider stopping her act before all her AP is used up. (A/N: _is it called AP too? I seem to forget._)

He finally stopped, turned and glared at the present crucial matter _who _is now again stopped short in casting another spell. She merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what?"

"You're wasting your AP on using a lot of GF spells when you very well know the downside."

"Well, you're welcome, buddy, especially that I've been doing this in trying to bait this new Guardian Force of ours besides watching our backs _and _tracks. And I do know how to restore my AP, _Commander_."

"You'd lose a lot of memories on that."

"Look who's talking about memories." She instantly arched her eyebrows—she is starting to make this a habit of hers—with a challenge stinging in her closed lips. A challenge the Griever-wielder simply wished to ignore.

"What you've cast is enough. We need enough of our strengths in capturing this Guardian Force than on covering tracks. And judging from your intellect, _Instructor_ and _Officer_, I doubt that you could never think of another way in solving the matter."

He heard her angry silence but again chose to ignore it. They were like this for a few more minutes when…

_Swish. Swish. Sweep. Swish. Swish._

He stopped and turned and would've glared at it all if not for the sudden jolt of pain he'd felt shooting right through his leg. Looking down, he realized that his partner had indeed somewhat…improvised on her covering-track technique.

"Oops. Sorry. Must've warned you not to get in the way."

He turned back again and silently cursed. She was using her whip to sweep up the snow and bury their foot impressions for good. Ingenious, if she'd only manage not to hit anything else…

WHACK!

_Swipe_! Another leg hurt. He turned around so easily he would've slipped, the glare increasing in an eruptive iota.

"What now? I warned you to stay out of the way!"

Guardian Force. He badly needed to get the Guardian Force now. Heck, where in Hyne's name is this Guardian Force?

4.

She had finally showered, yes. And changed into a clean over-sized shirt and shorts, yes. Wiped away her make up, yes. And still not in the best of moods, very much—yes.

Because she'd finally decided to eat after getting famished from her dreadful dinner party only to discover that someone had knocked on her door in this very early hour of the day. She fervently hoped on her lucky stars that instead of some unplanned emergency, it would just be Marsha, her personal caretaker—as assigned by their hostess—and a tray of some food. She smiled, as she made way for the door, remembering one time when she was shamelessly woken from her unplanned sleep by the lady simply because she had missed her dinner.

No such luck. It was the last person she had ever wanted to see right now. She banged the door shut. Or tried to, if not for that disgusting foot placed right between the door and the frame. She could see by the glare in his eyes that he was not amused by what she had painfully done.

"Did it hurt?" she asked a little too sarcastically for his comfort. He didn't answer but instead chose to make for his way inside _her _room. She tightly held the door between his foot and the frame. He glared again.

"Let me in, Trepe. I'm not in the mood here."

"Oh, really? Well, your room then is way over there, Commander."

When he made a way for his entrance again, she suddenly realized that Squall, for being what he is, could very well just destroy the door if he wanted to. But not right now. She instantly realized why. Besides from trying to get inside, he was also trying to balance himself so that the tray he'd been holding won't end up a victim from the gravitational pull of the earth. She sighed.

"Give me the tray and I promise to eat it inside."

"No."

"Commander—"

"No."

"You know very well that you couldn't get inside my room, Sir."

He smiled his very rare smiles. "They also knew that you're already my wife."

Another very frustrated sigh.

"Commander—"

"Besides, I wanted to make sure you'd eat everything in your plate. Marsha has been complaining about your countless trays of untouched food already. They thought you were pregnant."

"What! But—"

"We both know that's impossible but they don't. So either this me in or swallow _our_ disgrace. I still do have a reputation to protect, too."

She clumped her mouth shut, her eyes crimson red from rage as she very grudgingly let her _husband_ in. she had noticed though that the plate of fruit he's bringing was carefully prepared and sliced, and after the glass of juice, the glass of milk and a plate of cheese—her ultimate favorite—was a rose with its buds waiting to bloom.

She silently smiled. Obnoxious as he was, he still took pains for her dinner. She instantly forgave him for the demanding tones and the insults.

5.

She was smiling blissfully at the view before her. Expanse of clear crystal blues...meeting the horizon onward. And a quite handsome guy beside her, known not only for his mischievous ways when he was still a student, but most importantly is his sudden decision on atoning one's self. She sat herself down beside Seifer and smiled up at him.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good." He stared hard at her. "You look better."

"Thank you. I've been...hopeful these days."

She was answered by a snort, which she only received with a smile. She still couldn't believe it—though she had seen the evidence clearly in her eyes now—that Seifer has changed a lot.

"I'm happy for you. But I still would want to know when you would be ready for the training."

"Tomorrow morning sounds fine. Of course, Matron has been very good to me, but well..."

"You're bored," she finished, which Seifer only asserted with a chuckle.

"I gather that Squall is also with you."

A very patient and tired sigh. "Yes."

For a moment, Seifer looked amused at her expression. "You're not happy about it."

"He's a paranoid freak whose main mission right now is to always watch my back. A direct order from Cid," Quistis hastily interjected to prevent any unlikely thoughts from Seifer. But the guy didn't show any malice; in fact, he only slightly scowled.

"I wouldn't take this against you, Quisty, but he's been good to Rinoa, right?"

A shocked expression there. "But, of course! He loved her so much, Seifer! And why would you even take it against me?"

"Nothing," he answered cryptically, still not leaving his scowl.

"Now, Seifer, really, a year has passed already! Do you still honestly think that I'm fawning over him? I've completely exacted my feelings to that of sisterly—heck, even call it motherly—love, Seifer."

"I know. It's not you I'm worried about. I'm worried about me."

Now she was suddenly sent to outer space. "Huh?"

And in an instant, Seifer had looked at her with that pleading look in his eyes.

"Trepe, were you sent here to help me cope or to help me go further under?"

"Seifer, what are you thinking? You're still my friend! Of course I'm here to help!"

"Then will you promise to help me?"

"Why, yes."

"Promise?"

He sounded more desperate this time. "Of course, Seifer. You have my word for it."

It happened so fast that she hadn't realized after a moment that she was already encased in Seifer's arms. Even his action felt...desperate.

"Please, Quisty, help me cope. Let me love you Quisty, please. Please..."

Neither of them knew that a shadow was lurking behind them, with a very agonized look plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

ACT THREE: RATIONAL FOOLS

1.

"Excellent! Very good, Miss Trepe! Such epitome of womanly grace! Perfect! Perfect! Galbaldia and Balamb would be very proud, indeed!"

She only nodded and smiled solemnly, still not comprehending what she had ever done to receive such compliments from the old protocol officer. All she remembered was that she was simply answering her questions and was simply doing her little acts of sophistication here and there. The rule of this game, as what Miss Halley had so sternly put, was to master 'grace under pressure.' Well, she was in no pressure to begin with, so the exercise really just suited her fine.

She hated to dwell on the rumors that this protocol officer has indeed become one of the newest _initiated _Trepie, so she never even went there.

But her weekends were getting boring, though, and she knew it. She had undergone this training for two weeks now—twice every week—and all she wanted to do was to sneak into her room and grade the stack of papers waiting for her. She fleetingly wondered if this new job of hers would really make her happy at all. She had been teaching with a passion for almost three years now so she's sure she'd greatly miss leaving her career. And to exchange what she'd loved doing for "these little acts of sophistication here and there"…

'_No more time for second thoughts, Trepe. You've planned this in the first place.'_

She knew she'd have nobody else to blame but her alone. When Cid announced the news on Galbaldia six months ago, she instantly ran to it. At that time she had promised to finally let go, and going away from Balamb had been an opening. All she thought then was how fast the memories have returned and how urgent is her need to get away or else she'll only be in the way.

Squall deserved to be happy. Rinoa deserved to be happy. She _needed_ to be happy.

And the only way is this. To let go.

2.

He was silently fuming at the woman sitting in front of his desk, but he chose to be silent.

After all, she was the one who's in the wrong here. Though judging by that angry flush in her face, she chose not to accept that fact at all.

They continued to ignore each other in the next five minutes, she clutching tightly on a slip of paper and he looking anywhere frigidly but at her.

Finally, she talked.

"I need an explanation."

"……"

"You were not supposed to do this."

"……"

"And what honestly did you think of me, a rag doll? Just to be tossed from one owner to the next?"

"……"

She finally had enough of it. She'd known better than expect any answer from this man. Well, damn him, too. She finally stood up and looked down on him coldly.

"I couldn't care less if you're leaving on a mission, Commander. Be free to stay away whenever you can. In fact, don't even return. See? I'm completely understanding," she formally bit out, never stuttering at all as she made her way to the door, not able to see that very slight flicker of pain his eyes had just revealed.

"But under no circumstances shall I apologize for not _accepting_ that new bodyguard you so chose in this little piece of paper you call a direct order. As far as I am concerned, I was being harassed, not protected. And I _never _needed any bodyguard in the first place. So do me a little favor before you go, Commander. Just LET ME BE."

And she left and threw the paper on her back and slammed the door shut, and for the second time, she was not able to see that slight glimmer of shock his rigid face had just contorted. With a light floating paper drifting in the windless room.

3.

Both were seated opposite at the other. Both were staring at the growing fire. Both were worn out and recuperating. The one demanded that all blankets should go to her (he never needed to get warm anyway) for she complained that Shiva had been rubbing it off on her, whatever that may mean. Well, Shiva clearly loved the snow, so that must have been what she had been talking about. Nonetheless, this other one remained un-talkative as ever.

He was silently staring through the fire, to silently focus on her and on that new necklace she's wearing. It still didn't make sense to him. They were fighting that mysterious GF, yes. And have finally let it down, yes. But for it to be transformed into the necklace that Quistis' neck had just graced? It didn't help that the necklace had chosen her, not him. Well, she sis point out that he already had Griever in him, though that was clearly not his point.

When all is said and done, though, the facts still remain that he's dead cold but his partner didn't seem to plan on sharing any of the blankets, his mission and her training is almost done, and that Quistis still hasn't talked to him for five hours now. It's either that or she'll annoy the hell out of him or get angry at him for simple things altogether. Sometimes he'd play along. But now, he realized that he couldn't do it any more.

"Trepe."

The one being called just simply tightened her hold on her blankets, a sign that she indeed had heard him. But not seeing him.

"We need to talk."

He knew that _that_ sounded so out of place (for he never was one who is so interested in talking at all), but this is just one of the moments where "rules having exceptions" just entered the picture. Still, the woman merely glanced at him, and huddled closer to herself with the blanket. Once again concentrating on the fire.

"Quisty—"

"I told you never to use that name on me again."

Silence. He sighed frustratedly, now finally irritated at his partner's show on her lack of concern. Unlike him, she never wished to change her mind on the growing matter that's eating his guilt alive now.

"Damnit, Quisty, why not just tell me that you're still angry at me?"

"I told you—"

"I don't care what you told me. I'll call you whatever I want to call you!"

"Fine, Commander. I'm going to sleep."

And she stood up and left the brooding commander, once again leaving their issues unresolved. For already three months in a row now.

4.

When she woke up from a hang-over (if she could call such effect from eating too much cheese as that) and blearily looked at the clock, she knew she was in deep trouble.

She instantly scrambled from her bed and ran towards the door, knowing that she'll very soon receive another merciless _glaring _from her Commander-slash-partner. Or soon to be ex-Commander-slash-partner, to be more accurate.

She hastily opened her door, her eyes tightly closed. Never mind that her hair is still in a mess and that she still wore her oversized shirt and shorts. All she knew is that she'd soon suffer the inevitable. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Or perhaps not.

She slightly peeked a little to where she assumed he would be.

"You were sleepwalking?" the voice was not in its usual modulation, that's for sure. It was calling for trouble. She sheepishly looked up at him and looked away again.

By the looks of it, and judging by the time on her clock, he was already standing at the doorway for two hours. She was frantically searching her mind for alibis and explanations only to find out that she could never have one. She sighed and decided to get straight to the point.

"Isn't the Ragnarok (A/N: this is the name of their ship, or transport vessel, right?) supposed to be departing an hour ago?"

He merely glared at her as if telling her to stop asking the stupid and the obvious.

For lack of better words to say, all she had blurted was, "Oh."

That only made his glare turn to a seething glower.

Insert very awkward pause here. An awkward pause which made Miss Quistis Trepe, a renowned communications expert as far as her teaching experience is concerned, stutter.

"W-well…uh…sh-shouldn't you be going now? It's…not so good to keep people waiting…you kno—" and bit her tongue. She might as well just stab herself.

"It left."

A shocked expression on her eyes. "It what?"

Squall had finally shifted his weight on his other foot as he patiently sighed. Then and there did it occur to her that the guy might have been waiting for her in that same position that long. "You heard me," he mumbled, trying to sound very calm.

"But why did you let it leave without you?"

He glared at her so hard she felt she already turned to dust. So it was much assumed that she indeed did know why.

"Well…I'm sorry I woke up late…but you shouldn't have—"

"That's all you can say?"

Maybe because of so much guilt, or maybe because she just couldn't comprehend the fact that he let the ship leave without him because he was waiting for her to wake up, she turned up being defensive instead.

"Well I never told you to wait for me to wake up before you leave. Besides, it was you who was supposed to get into that damned ship, not me! And you could've woken me up instead of just standing there!"

"If I only knew that you never took your promise—your insistence to see me before I go—seriously, then I shouldn't have bothered waiting for you here."

And with that he rigidly turned and left, and suddenly Quistis' emotions were spiraling wildly once again.

"Wait! I didn't mean it to sound that way!"

He stopped. And glared at her again. Then moved on. And talked without another glance. "The ship would be back after three hours from its trip to Timber. So stop bothering about wanting me gone with your new life here for I certainly won't be bothering you anymore. Hope you'd be successful in your new Galbaldian career, Coordinator Trepe."

She didn't know if she should be happy, angry or just plain numb. What again have she gotten into? Why is he just making their lives so complicated?

"Well, thank you so much, buddy," she bit out again a little more frustratedly.

5.

She opened the door and groaned, earning a chuckle from the man across her.

In a fleeting moment of déjà vu, she remembered another time and place where she was experiencing other confrontations at the entrance of her door, but she forcedly pushed the thoughts aside.

The confident voice had woken her up in her musings once again. "When did you start becoming a noon person, Trepe?"

The woman merely brushed his comment off. And gave him her renowned eyebrow and calm, sweet smile as she crossed her arms. "I suppose you have something for me, Almasy, for standing in front of my door?"

That earned another chuckle from the man. Somehow Quistis was happy that Seifer was starting to laugh and smile more and more often. And they're not from malice or mischief or spite. They were actually good-natured. Quistis had soon realized that she was starting to have a growing fondness on this side of Seifer.

"C'mon lady, you have a poor man standing here in front of you. To demand of things in this very early time of the day is way too much. The Matron, on the other hand, has prepared something that might help you relive of your fasting. You wouldn't be able to train me well if you aren't even fit enough for it."

"So you decided to be a messenger then?"

"I was being your knight."

"Looks more like a pageboy to me."

"Trepe."

"Or perhaps a vain nutritionist."

"You do look too skinny."

"So I wasn't wrong."

And they just both chuckled good-naturedly at that, for lack of other things to do.

They were already going down the stairs, she in his right, her left arm firmly—but tenderly—held by him. She was still not used to Seifer's affections…but, well…she'd eventually grown accustomed to it. Like right now. This contact had so far been the longest in their record. She even had to admit that his touch felt good.

They were about to give a last turn to the next staircase when they saw Squall meeting them up. Looking at them, from their still happy faces to their entwined hands. He decided not to comment on what he saw.

"Matron's been calling you to hurry up." And with that, he left and again, gave no returning glance. That was all he needed to do to break the smooth balance she had so tried hard to maintain. Of course, Squall has always been a package to Seifer: with him _always_ comes Rinoa. She internally sighed.

Nonetheless, eating has become lighter though, as far as some were concerned. Seifer was rapidly returning to his good-natured side as he whisper comments only for her ears to hear here and there, making her softly laugh. Sometimes they get more physical by having a nudge or two aimed at the arms. Unknown to the pair, Edea and Squall had been watching them closely.

"I'm happy that I have made the right decision. Don't you think, Squall?"

Squall was thinking otherwise, but in no way will he voice that out. He shrugged and continued to eat.

"I'm just relieved that most of my kids are happy now. You have Rinoa—" he flinched at that "—Irvine had Selphie. Zell had his library woman. And now…" They once again looked at the pair who was now curiously looking at them. Squall resumed eating, not even caring. Which only resulted to the two finally eating seriously in the table.

But by all means did Quistis catch up on her matron's ideas. And it only gave her internal sadness. True, she was trying hard—as a friend—to help Seifer. She also had tried so hard to exert much effort just so that her relationship with Seifer will go somewhere…even if it were not romantic. But she couldn't deny that above everything else, she was doing this for an underlying motive.

Seifer decided to forget Rinoa and have her relationship with Squall rest for good and move on. She decided to help him learn how to love again. This way everybody's happy. And all would be happy. She is positive she will be able to do it.

Squall won't worry about Seifer trying anything against him and Rinoa. Rinoa will have peace of mind knowing that Seifer is off her hook. Her friends won't worry on whom among the two men will they side to when possible conflicts arose.

And this way, when they finally return to Balamb for a week or two, insecurities and threats won't be much of a problem anymore. No relationships would be threatened to be broken. And hopefully, she'd have a relationship which she could cherish as her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Finally, after such a long time of _hibernation_, I have come back!! Please forgive me for those who have reviewed and requested for an earlier update, it clearly is my fault. You see, I have all the drafts (yes, _drafts_) written already and due to some very uncompromising circumstances—like having those files _accidentally_ deleted by my younger sister—I had a very hard time moving on (I really love my writing there and I just couldn't get those back in my head).

And also this very much annoying writer's block!! Grrrrr…

But, sunshine, sunshine!! I really made a serious new year's resolution that I will complete all of my fanfics, no matter what!! So don't fret—because I really am very much flattered that my first Quall fanfic had been in a favorites list already!!—the series of updates will be coming very shortly!!

Hope you'll love my recovered…craftsmanship…or what is rather left of it.

0

0

0

0

0

**ACT FOUR:DRENCHED EMOTIONS**

0

0

**(1.)**

It took Quistis one minute and twenty-five seconds to finally realize something was wrong and amiss. The Commander was holding up very tightly to his end of the bargain as he scanned the first four tests she answered while she finished up her fifth.

Her fingers were drumming against the table, pen in the other hand, deep in thought. Then the soft drumming stopped altogether.

"I'm done, Commander," she announced with a feigned cheeriness, meaning to really just spite the man. He was going to get one scolding from her if he let this up. Really.

"You have five more tests to answer," he announced, still not leaving his sight at the papers.

The blonde frowned. "But with all due respect, Commander, I believe I have been given another schedule for that. Besides, don't you have a train to catch?" she corrected lightly with a knowing look, even if she knew he was not looking.

"No point in _not _taking them when you have all the time in the world. I'm doing you a favor."

Okay, so he's conversing—er, arguing—with her. Definitely something is amiss here.

"Oh, no, _Squall_, you don't 'do me a favor' like that, thank you. As much as I agree that I have all the time in the world, _you_ don't. Or would you like me to remind you that Rinoa is due to leave in a few hours?"

Silence. The shuffling of papers were done a little harshly that Quistis was slightly troubled she would do those again lest they get ripped.

But now she knew something really happened here. Quistis did nothing but sigh. "Great Hyne, Squall, would you stop being so pigheaded for once? Whatever problems you have with your girlfriend won't go away if you continue being like that. She won't be back for a long while, buddy. Don't tell me that _never_ bothered you?"

"……"

So she shuffled her papers, placed them in a neat pile and took the rest of her belongings before she stood up.

"Since you're too much of a jerk not to do anything _and_ since I am completely understanding, I'll leave you for now. Oh, and I know you're too hard-pressed to even ask me so here _I_ am actually doing _you _a favor."

She was headed out of the door when he called out again. "_Quistis_."

"Really, Squall, after all this time, I thought you've learned enough—open up, buddy. Better talk to her or you'll regret this with your life. Oh—and I know you'll thank me for this later so you're absolutely welcome. Anything for my Commander and _brother_."

And with a graceful flourish—she perfected it with all the training she has had—she swept out of the room.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"…you're not helping me, Quisty."

Fortunately, no one heard him.

0

0

**(2.)**

He was alone, at her desk, earlier than the usual as he looked out the window. Frustrated by her lack of punctuality—actually it only happened now, for some very obvious reasons—he anxiously looked out for any signs of any early-bird Trepie. Satisfied, he somehow knew they won't be here until an hour after. Or maybe more.

Then the door of the room was hastily opened, and there stormed in a quite flushing Quistis. He simply regarded her with a cold stare and looked outside the window again. "You're late."

"It's 4:30 AM," she bit out, gritting her teeth. He gave her one of his annoying scowls. She loomed over him, her hands on her hips, her closed mouth quivering. "I'm asking you why Cid asked me to have an audience with you at such a very—"

"_Ordered_," he corrected. At that she was again left with nothing more to say, as she simply glared at him.

"Get away from my desk," she howled, but instead he only took another chair and placed it beside her desk, his hands urging her to sit on it. She quietly yet rigidly complied.

"Now tell me what this mess is all about," she started calmly, still not moving an inch as she sat beside him, tensing.

"I'm ordered to be your official bodyguard," he started, looking at her. She didn't budge.

"Again," he uncomfortably continued.

Quistis only looked at him. "I know. Is that all I've been called here for?" When she got no answer, she sighed and ignored him, looking at the opposite direction.

"I have raised your complaint to Cid about the bodyguard that you previously had. We've found out that he's a…newly initiated Trepie…" Quistis groaned aloud at that.

"I've been investigating the matter, so my mission has been transferred to Zell and Irvine. I've found out that _your_ Trepies had secretly organized a tournament amongst themselves on determining who's the strongest among them all. The five winners would allege then that they keep you here in Balamb for as long as it takes."

A pale face shot up amidst the blond tendrils. "H-how…how long had they been…?"

"According to the Trepie, it's been going on for a month," he finished, earning a sharp gasp from the woman. "A lot of them had been badly injured, but they kept it really well. Lemmuel insisted he knew nothing about this, though he also pointed out they made a promise to get strong enough so they could take you away from the '_obnoxious bodyguard_'—"

"From you," Quistis half-whispered, still taking it in.

"We decided to let this matter reach you, Trepe. They're already getting out of hand. They could get in more peril than necessary. Only you could reach them—to tell you, they've been getting more uncontrollable after that night Balamb officially gave you to Galbaldia as their coordinator."

"I-is that why—?"

He looked a second at her before he continued. "I know you'll be having a hard time thinking your fan club is anything but innocent. We already arranged it with Galbaldia. You won't leave unless this Trepie incident would be resolved—"

"What?"

"It's the order, Trepe. Live with it. It would also give you more time to think if you really wanted to leave for Galbaldia after all these consequences."

And with that she felt Squall stood up from his chair and walk a few steps away. He was at the door when he stopped.

"I suggest you go back to sleep…Quisty." And with that he opened the door and silently left her with the confused emotions bunched up in her sleeve.

0

0

**(3.)**

She was practically in a good mood tonight. That is, if he stayed out of her way.

"_Hmm-hmm…"_

Here she was, good-naturedly singing in front of the fire while her partner was cooking—in the best of his capabilities—whatever he may have found. Good thing they'd be in a village tomorrow for they desperately needed the supplies.

But as what would have been expected, she was not making her partner cook the food alone just to exasperate him. For if one would care to look at the picture closely, one could see that besides singing—he even had to admit that her voice is pleasant to listen to—Quistis was very much carefully tending to her wound. To _a number_ of _wounds_, rather. On both her arms, legs and knee, precisely.

And yeah, you guessed it, her commander haven't even voiced out his offer yet before she sternly gave him a "No, thank you."

And, yes, you still guessed it, she haven't also voiced her insistence yet when her commander backfired with an "I'll cook", with a voice leaving no room for argument.

It was a few moments later when Quistis had finished clearing up her mess and Squall had handed her a considerable plateful of food. They ate in silence, still not daring to break the barriers they both have built amongst themselves.

It was until she was done with the plate and was asking for his so she could wash them when the possible argument would start all over again. His plate never left his hands.

"Seriously, Commander, I thought you detest housekeeping. Now give me your plate."

"Do you _hate_ me that much?"

That seriously caught her off guard. She was not even able to retort when he asked again. "Because I checked up on your confidential files and knew about your age? Because I became your bodyguard? Because I gave you this mission before you could head off to Galbaldia?"

He was headed to a confrontation, a thing she tried to escape. Ever. Now she was the one at a loss for words.

To her abrupt surprise, he slowly—even cautiously—took hold of her hands and clasped it with his own cold ones (she haven't worn her gloves that moment then) and slowly released it, leaving her still clasped hands with something in it. She slowly opened her hands and took a peek at what was inside, and what she saw stunned her very effectively.

"When you could already forgive me, return it to me," he whispered solemnly, and that was all he needed to do before her frazzled thoughts got tangled in _haywires_ again.

"C-commander—S-Squall, this is—"

"We better rest; we'll probably have the roughest day tomorrow."

He stood up, looked at her for one last time—a look she was so frightened to return for it held so much meaning—and slowly trudged his way to where her plate was, picked it up together with his own and left her for a stream which would wash the plates clean.

While she was still left there, staring nonplussed at the necklace with the Griever in it.

0

0

**(4.)**

Damn the man. If he really didn't want to be found, he might as well _not _be there. Now, she was wondering why she had never bothered to lecture her students about some flawless hiding-concealing—_whatever_—strategies. Judging by how easy she had found him—here in the most obvious of places to be found—he probably is, was and will be very weak at it.

She knew he had sensed her presence already—since in the first place she never tried to conceal it—but he pointedly decided to ignore her. Treading carefully to his place, she walked a few steps more until she was at his back.

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" she gently asked.

"……"

She warily squatted her way beside him, their shoulders slightly brushing. Silently, they watched the view in front of them, a view composed of the expansive cemented space where the Ragnarok is expected to land anytime soon and the crystal blues of the ocean beyond.

"Marsha said you haven't eaten your breakfast yet. You really should not let this people worry. I offered to bring a tray for you, but she doubted if I could find you—"

"……"

"…and here you are," she concluded with a soft grin, observing him, _staring_ at him. Said man didn't even budge, still looking at the view in front of him. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from staring boldly, even tauntingly, at him.

She always knew that Squall—her _brother_, she _really_ had to dig that in—is handsome in any angle possible. He always had a strength in him, a strength so magnetic you can't help but be drawn at times when you're vulnerable. Yet it was the same strength that wavered slightly a while ago due to anger. She frowned, sighed and looked away. She never wanted him to leave while their issues are still unresolved.

"The ocean is _better_ scenery," his voice finally spoke. "I was wondering when you'd get tired of staring at me."

Quistis felt her cheeks grow warm. Why, she didn't know—it obviously was not from the act of being caught for she never even tried to hide what she had been doing in the first place. "I'm sorry," was all she could muster, giving him a sideways glance.

He merely gave out a small grumble. "I'm not complaining."

Pause.

Silent pause.

Long, silent pause.

Awkward, long, silent pause.

_Extremely_ awkward, long, silent pause.

"What do you want?" though gruffly, he had finally asked. He was still not looking at her.

"I believe it will be so much better for both of us if matters can be clarified…before you leave for Balamb." And at the corner of his unmoving but expertly trained eye, she saw her shift a little slightly before she fumbled for something at the front of her shirt.

A few more moments, and she only brought him to a jolt with the slightest touch of chill brushing his hand. He need not look what is softly shoved into his hands.

"I'll return this, though I am completely unworthy of even having it," she had said so slowly as if making sure he heard every word, "and I offer my very own apology in return," she concluded, her head bowed.

That was the time they let the world slow its pace as Quistis finally gobbled up all her courage just to keep herself from staring at him, closely observing his expression as she waited for his answer.

It was painstakingly slow and gradual a change, but she saw it. It were only his eyes—but they already spoke for him. It was painstakingly slow, yet Quistis already had all the answers she needed.

Slightly quivering, she bit her urge to cry an ocean of tears as she gave a small smile of relief in return.

Squall's hands slowly took hers and gripped them tightly, the necklace still entangled in her fingers. His hands lingered for a few more moments before they released their hold on hers, with the necklace already dangling in his hands.

At that moment, only two things mattered to her, even if the Ragnarok had already signaled its arrival with the sudden gush of the wind. Only two things. Only two words.

Two words from him, two words that came out voicelessly from his lips.

"_Thank you."_

Two words, which would later on, finally release those current of tears when nothing else had done it for the past year.

0

0

**(5.)**

For the past week, everything had been rough for all of them.

Quistis had to be rough just to be able to _adequately_ train Seifer.

Edea had to be rough to show she could handle the idea of her three _small kids_ casually training, although in truth she has been worried sick looking at the complicated situation they've placed themselves into.

Seifer had to be rough because it is the only thing he knew how to equally show his strength and reliability.

Squall had to be rough so he could escape, so he could consistently put it in his mind that he had been taking it all in and _should not_ be letting it all out.

And yet, as the wisest adage said, _'Every rule has an exception.'_

Still, everything has been rough on all of them.

It was finally dinner, and it was a little tense, knowing that tomorrow they were off to Balamb once again. They switched topics from one to the next—without the participation of one particular SeeD Commander—and maybe due to the fact that there were only four people in the table, each of them was quite conscious of each other.

Until, suddenly, after a slight deafening pause, the matron finally brought the subject up.

"My dear ones, before you leave tomorrow, I would like to request that we have a toast."

"Why so formal, Matron?" Seifer asked lightly, eyebrows feignedly furrowed in askance. Quistis shoved him in the side, and they slightly laughed. Squall was just not one of them.

However, they complied when Edea raised the glass. "This toast is for my expression of appreciation to Hyne and to everybody else for making this week very memorable. This first toast is for the success of Seifer's training."

"Woo-hoo," Seifer murmured, although the happiness in his voice was clear.

"And besides Rinoa and Squall, Irvine and Selphie and Zell and Xu (A/N: you wouldn't mind, would you?) I also saw the possibility of a wonderful progress between Seifer and Quisty."

"Now that's better," he added a little louder, light dancing in his eyes.

"I never thought you were a charming matchmaker, Matron," Quistis added with a slight flush. They all toasted to those and drank. After a while of the more or less joyous moment, Edea spoke up again.

"Let me just tell you…before the three of you would go…that never in my life have I felt so fulfilled as your mother…because now I have seen my kids finally happy and finally not alone."

He took it all in, but _now_ he let _some_ of it out.

'_Every rule has an exception.'_

He set his glass down, pushed his plate, stood up and calmly left. His hands were already on the door before he looked at them.

"I've been _alone_ for _nine_ months."

Edea's drink spilled as her glass shattered to the floor from the impact. Quistis' fork clattered to the table. Seifer's hand clenched tightly, though it was holding out Quistis' hand under the table. Squall continued to look at them, wrapped in silence.

No words were needed. It was all there in his eyes as they focused more and more on Quistis for a fleeting second—that Quistis was not so sure he had done it.

The next sound had been the closing of the door. Nobody moved. Nobody talked.

It had been nothing _but_ rough on all of them.

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N:Oh, well, was it too sweet? Too sour? Too bitter? I can seriously tell you that this has been the longest chappie so far…I've even trimmed it down already, but it's still long…and yet I couldn't edit and cut anymore. Hope you understand…please review!!

0

0

Oh, and for those you still haven't given me a review—yet who is reading this—thank you. Though I would like to open this issue up: would it be better if we put it in our new year's resolution list that this time we'll leave reviews? Would it be better if I knew about you and we could swap messages (because, aha!! I've finally discovered—poor me—that I could also give replies to reviewers…ahehehe!!)?

0

0


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Whoops!! Finally, finally, another update!! See, I've told you guys that I would really update!! I can assure you this much that this chappie is 95-percent close to my original draft…I think my sister's peace-making gift had helped on that…oh, and maybe also because of the fact that I managed to pass the terrorizing midterms week squeaky clean…

And it would be only a few weeks more…and I'll be a certified graduate!!!

You will have to love this chapter, though I will warn you that this is slightly OOC (my dreams working on me, obviously)!! Otherwise I will get so sick and lonely that I might never see the end of this story…_sobs_…

**0**

**0**

**0**

**ACT FIVE:DRESSED _YET_ UNBOUND**

**0**

**(1)**

She really didn't know—and she refused to even think of caring—why Selphie would insist on breaking through the door of her room when _these people_ aren't even done with her _yet_. Well, of course, judging by Selphie's personality, you really couldn't expect less from her. Really.

But that's still beside the point. She hardly arched an eyebrow when Selphie did it again with her shouting, _"Quisty!! C'MON, QUISTY, MAKE THEM OPEN UP!! I SOOOOOOOOO NEEEEEDDDDEEEDDDD TOOO SEEEEE YOOOOUUU!!!"_

She graciously tilted—or something closest to a tilt considering who she's been with now, rather—her head at the three women—_another _addition to the Trepies—who had begged to make her look _so beautiful_ just that she could possibly be the prettiest woman who would grace the ballroom floor, since the gala night is obviously in honor of her.

She really _should _be flattered. Really. She really SHOULD BE HAPPY TO BE GIVEN THIS MUCH ATTENTION especially that after this, there would only be a few weeks and she'd soon be out of Balamb for her new mission. She's supposed to be excited for the people gathered around her cramped room promised to make her the _goddess who had ever landed Balamb Garden_, whatever that may mean to them…

Surprise, surprise. If she were to really put it bluntly, she'd claim she had the interest a lion might have with a rock. She rather is the most passive of the _celebration _in all of Balamb. And let her tell you, her disinterest even rivaled to that of the SeeD Commander. Even surpassing.

Especially if celebrations include an overly-excited friend who would die just to see first-hand her rumored let-down and curled hair, while she remained unbereft as ever.

She was suffering, but she endured it very well. She was finally ready to get out—with a sigh, since another Trepie stopped her by looking at her once again with her goddess worship eyes—and was soon out of her door—

"_QUISTY!!! OH HYNE, IS THAT YOU?!!"_

So much for enduring it all. She was wearing a dress, straps cinched at her nape. It had the color of the bluest sky, its flowing skirt barely reaching her knees. The material was made of silk, and it clung to her like second skin. She didn't wear any accessory: her skin was enough. Unfortunately, the cut of her dress was revealing so much of her back for her own convenience.

"Oh, Quisty, you look GREAT!! I am sooooooo sure a lot of guys would be drooling over you!!!

She decided to hide before she was formally called at the stage, so she stayed at the sidelines, especially after Selphie had half-dragged her to the garden, her praises surpassing those of the Trepies. However, she still didn't get her much sought effect (so intent were the men on inviting her to dance), that she went for the mini pool-veranda…

Only to see the Squall there, standing. _Waiting._ She paused in mid-step, not really sure what to do.

"Uhm…won't I disturb you if I stay here for a while?" she asked anyway.

His eyes never left her. He took a few steps towards her, then paused as if deliberating over something, before he continued and was already inches close to her. In front of her.

"You…I have a meeting at eight sharp." Quistis' frown voiced out her confusion.

"Cid said it's about your Galbaldian nomination. Maybe a mission or a direct order."

She wasn't even about to say a word when the Commander left her…but that was before she felt a hand touch the silky strands of her. Her eyes shot up in surprise.

"You…you should wear it like this more often."

She knew what she felt then, right after he felt his hand move away, right after she saw him leave.

It was _fear._

**(2)**

He was already silently waiting for her at the classroom door when it finally opened, revealing the very soon-to-be ex-instructor with her notes. She solemnly nodded at him when she saw her, but the frigidity of her actions hung in the air that he had to suppress that spark of pang in his gut.

It was only after a few moments when a student called up to her rather hurriedly, a letter already tucked in his hands. His smile was a bit goofy—even a bit scared—when he noticed that the Commander was there, glaring at him.

_But_ he didn't stop him. Which is rather good.

"…Instructor Trepe, I would like to give this to you…"

Said Instructor merely looked at the paper held before her and smiled. "Thank you," she softly said before taking it.

"I would also…like you to know…" he stuttered, earning a rather curious look from Squall and a little worried one from Quistis.

"…uhm…I would like you to know that we are really very sorry to have caused you so much trouble. Because of what we did, Commander Leonhart has to give you a mission first before you could head off to…t-to Galbaldia."

Something nagged at his remark that remorse flew on Quistis' heart once again. "It was not your fault, Lemmuel."

"B-but—"

"In fact, I had been so much thankful for…f-for your support. But I just hope that next time, you wouldn't do anything rash again. I couldn't bear to think of my students getting hurt because of me."

"No, Instructor, we didn't mean to—we're really sorry!!"

"I told you, Lemmuel, it's okay. Now, don't you have a class?"

The student was already way out of the corridor when Squall stepped in beside her once again.

"You're making it harder for them to see you leave."

"What did you tell them, Squall?"

"You're too lenient with them, Trepe. I just told them the truth."

"The truth? Commander, if I remember, you were the one who gave me the mission, and it has got nothing to do with those kids—!!"

"If you continue being that way to them, it would be harder for them to let go of you."

She spun around, and what she saw was his very rigid back. "What way, Squall? Exactly what do you mean?"

"You're being too kind. You're too persistent."

"A teacher has to learn to be a little compassionate to their students. That's something commanders don't have and don't do."

His sudden pull on her arm was done a bit harshly that she was untimely spun around. His voice was both silent and hard. "If you knew compassion you'd understand how hard it is, Trepe."

Then she freed her hand just as instantly as if it had burned her. His eyes were intense.

"You'd know how _harder_ it is for us."

**(3)**

She remembered fighting hoards of Cactuars, T-Rexaurs and those 150000-HP beasts known as Lyrnuins with her partner (_A/N: I obviously do not pay much attention to the fighting part of the RPG for I only remember two of the monsters…oh, and of course the GF's and the chocobo…but who could forget them?…sigh…_). She remembered fighting them with all of their might but they dramatically increased in number when they happened to annihilate one. Their supplies had depreciated, and it was just sheer luck that they had managed to destroy all of the monsters and lost all of their HP-AP restoring items at the same time. She was luckier she had passed out _after_ the battle.

When she gradually started to regain her consciousness, she realized that she was lying down in a drab-looking place called a cavern and was now coming across a considerable bowl of soup. _Considerably_ the most disgusting-looking bowl of soup she had ever seen served in front of her face.

"There are eyeballs and bone marrows in that soup." Her body is weak from all the wounds and the battling but it was not as weak as what her stomach's condition had become instantly. And it was a minor humiliation that her partner would only need to do that for her to be jolted to alert wakefulness once again. She looked back at the bowl—a Lyrnuin's skull, perhaps—and cringed revoltingly at the floating circles which seemed to be staring straight at her amidst the steam, balls which are starting to look _human_.

This is never the kind of waking up she would ever want to have. Ever.

"_Whose_ eyeballs are those?" she asked a little dubiously, her voice croaked.

Squall fought the urge to roll his eyes as he answered. "T-Rexaurs'. They can easily restore a person's HP and AP."

"And where in Hyne's name have you heard of that?" she asked since she's never even heard of it, much more teach it in her classes, still suspicious at the offending bowl in front of her.

"Suit yourself. If it makes the soon-to-be Coordinator any better, we have the same food."

Clamping her mouth shut, Quistis grasped the bowl—a skull—out of his hands and took one more look at it before she took the spoon he handed to her and silently sipped. At the first taste, her scrunched-up face had cleared up. It wasn't as deplorable as expected. It actually tasted good. Taking another spoonful of the soup, she realized she wouldn't die out on T-Rexaur-eyeball-soup poisoning as long as she could forget the eyeballs' origins.

"Do I have to eat the eyeballs?" she silently asked out again, still anxious of the enigma in front of her named the eyeball soup.

"You don't need to."

She blearily nodded and would have silently attended to their soup if his hands had not stopped her. "Don't exert too much energy yet," he commanded.

"I can feed myself, thank you," she said and tried to pull at the bowl, which Squall only stopped more insistently. "If you're wise, you wouldn't do anything silly. You have three broken ribs and your HP and AP are still in critical levels. You have long gashes on your arms and legs—" Quistis hastily searched for them and was shocked at the sight "—and you still have a high level of Lyrnuin poisoning."

Then and there did it hit her. "Why didn't I feel anything at all?"

Squall looked at her boringly as if she's got the littlest hypothalamus. "I gave you an anesthetic."

"You don't have to sound like I'm the dumbest person in the world, you know," she spat through gritted teeth, and would have jumped when Squall's hand suddenly descended on the chain of her necklace—where the new GF now lay.

"Whatever, Trepe." He had felt her reaction, her impulse to jump. His hand was gone in an instant and went together with his other one on her bowl. He silently fed her with the soup, which Quistis allowed all-too tiredly.

"hey, you have a disgustingly looking wound on your shoulder," Quistis blearily informed after she was fed with the soup, and it only took a few seconds more before she fell asleep again.

"Whatever, Trepe," he silently answered, before he set the bowl down and lightly brushed her cheek. His stare lingered for a few moments before looking away.

'_But thank you anyway.'_

**(4)**

She was dead tired when she finally arrived at her room, just as she heard Selphie's voice booming in her machine.

"—AND I TELL YOU ALREADY, QUISTY, COME HOME ALREADY—!!" _sniffs _"—we miss you so much already and it's only been what, two weeks!! We know you're not happy because we are not AND you couldn't bear to see us whining!! C'mon, Quisty, please—!! Please call me when you're there—!!"

And she ran for as fast as she could so she could still catch up with her friend, only to find that her machine has gone silent once again. At first she had the urge to call Selphie, but fought it.

Now is not the time for regrets. So she blankly looked at her machine and pushed the button to make it play again. The first one had been Selphie.

Click. Whir. The second one had been Lemmuel.

"Hello, Instructor Trepe. I asked my mother to confirm if this really is your number…and she said that it indeed is. Actually I had been asking her for your number but she refused giving it to me saying that you already have a husband—is it really true, Instructor? I mean, I'm not really hurt—well, maybe I am a _little _hurt—but I would just like to say…congratulations? Oh, Headmaster Cid told me that your training will end for three weeks there so you'd still return here, right?"

Click. Whir. The third had been Zell.

"Hey, Quisty, wazzup? We miss you lots already and do come home soon—just don't think about extending your stay there yet!! Oh, and that Lemmuel guy? Uhm…it's not really _that _important but he…uh…rather told me that he could persuade the Trepie in the cafeteria—you know, the one in charge with the hotdogs?—to cease production of the food if I could not answer his request…he actually asked for your number and…you really don't mind right? Maybe he'd be calling you soon…"

Quistis silently chuckled, a smile not leaving her lips as fresh tears came unbidden. Click. Whir. Then it had been Irvine.

"Milady, what took you so long to finally reappear? We're missing you terribly—especially my girl—and she keeps on insisting that you're not happy there at all. We're really distraught at your absence here, Quisty. So please, do reconsider. I want to leave you for now to think about that. This poor gentleman is rather too sad to proceed."

Quistis now rolled her eyes. Perhaps there are things that still would not change.

Like homesickness, for example. Click. Whir.

"Hi, Quisty."

It was Rinoa. "Actually, I have just visited Balamb now and let me tell you, your Trepies look so dead without you!! And we miss you, too, you know!! I mean, how could you leave us like this?"

Quistis smiled at Rinoa's voice. She could swear the woman was pouting while she was talking.

"And Selphie and I don't have that much BANG when we talk, you know, it's…just so _DIFFERENT_ without your maturity. And Squall is getting more and more annoying and anti-social every day…I'll tell you, he is having a hard time looking for your replacement here!! Aren't your three weeks up already? And hey, better come here and better tell me when you're here or we'll literally drag you from there just so you'd return here!!"

And that was it. Quistis ouldn't help it but fell flattered at them missing her. Maybe she would reconsider…

But now is not the time for regrets.

She was at the fridge when another message was wired in through her answering machine. She had heard her voice and she was already sitting at the couch next to the machine and was already turning on the television when she heard the click and the whir.

"………"

She waited, curious now.

"………"

Still, though a bit annoyed, she waited. And waited.

"………"

She was now a way over her head and was ready to put off the annoying caller when the person finally talked.

"_Trepe_…"

She stilled. Unconsciously, her hand gripped the remote control she had been holding. Then waited, her hand still tensed in mid-air. There was no confusing his voice.

"_I hate you."_

_WHAT???!! _Quistis was so shocked and was so hurt and furious with indignation and would have picked up the phone right then and there.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence that we exactly feel the same way?!!" she had hissed at the machine. Damn, his words still had the power to hurt her. Hyne, she felt terrible. What the hell is wrong with this stupid, stupid—

"You _promised._" And all thought systems stopped altogether.

"You promised not to leave me."

Hyne…aren't those his memories talking?

"You promised not to leave me alone."

_Stop, it, Quistis Trepe. Stop it before it breaks._

"But you're just like them."

She couldn't. Her lip trembled.

"You're just like her."

She couldn't.

"_You left me all alone."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

**(5)**

For the duration of the very, very, very long trip, Squall hasn't said a word. Not even a "Hn" or a "Whatever". His eyes had been the blankest and he had been the most formal passenger to have ever graced the Ragnarok as he stood with Nida, ordering and assisting in the navigation of the ship.

"Having second thoughts, Quistis?" Seifer had finally blurted out after he sat with her for a few moments. She started as if a cat just scratched her throat before she sighed frustratedly. It wasn't the first time someone told her that today. Before she went on board, Edea even softly pulled her to tell her about her concern for Squall.

"_I hope you could help him now, Quistis. You might not remember it, but I always knew that since he was a child, when Ellone left him…it was only you he could trust."_

"_Trust? Matron, as far as I could remember, he told me to talk to a wall for how many times! That's not trust!"_

"_Oh, Quisty, for someone as brilliant as you, you obviously are also naive. Haven't you ever heard about defense mechanism, my dear?" _

And she was struck speechless then. Quistis frowned. Well, to think of it, Matron's words weren't exactly what Seifer said, but it was obviously something to that effect.

"_I hope you won't make the same mistake like him, dear…" _

"Quist?"

"Second, third, fourth and fifth. Is that what you want me to say?" she bitingly retorted.

"You don't need to think of me while answering, Quistis. I rather you'd be honest," he answered back, albeit more gruffly.

"Why do I feel that you know more than I do what I want?" she wrathfully asked.

"Because you've lived your life always in denial, Quisty," Seifer answered quite seriously.

"Oh really? Put that in writing and have it signed together with Matron and I'll hang it on the wall. I don't need to be struck speechless the second time today, Seifer, thanks."

She definitely heard the sudden chuckle in there, there in the deep baritone which is also known as Seifer's voice. "You know what they say, if it happens the first time, it might never happen again. If you let it happen the _second time_, a third and a fourth or more will definitely follow."

"So you read philosophical books now?"

"You may forget this fragment of your memory Quistis, but you were the one who actually bombarded me with that philosophy as a threat for my bully ways…perhaps you've been right all along. You taught me that since I was nine, and still look at me now…I haven't quite changed. I let the second time pass too easily—"

"But you've changed Seifer!" He could hear her passion and the conviction in her words, but he only rewarded her with a wry smile.

"But not as much as Squall."

Struck speechless number three.

"He tried giving you the cold shoulder. He tried hinting at you. I could tell he'd tried everything I couldn't even dare to think of—yet you _still _never budged. Though I can see that you haven't really gotten over him yet—"

"I have—" and after seeing Seifer's look, she added, "I HAVE!!" with more conviction.

"Trying to convince yourself, are you? You don't need to feel guilty. I've always known he would make you _happier_. Heck, even the happiest."

"Seifer—"

"You never were discreet about it, you know. We've always known—even Pubes himself—that you have the hots for him then."

By Quistis' expression, he knew he had struck a nerve.

"And now he finally feels the same way, so what is stopping you_ now_?"

"I hope I won't be inclined to think you're only doing this to get to Rinoa once again." She may sound so childish, but what the heck, she was hurt.

Seifer chuckled once again, though it was obvious he was forcing it. "What, in the name of Hyne, do you mean by that?"

She didn't even bother to expound on it. Seifer sighed. "Please don't make it harder for us, Quistis," he whispered once again.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you suddenly like that, Seifer? I thought you were strong! I thought you would not give up on this! On us! "

"Quistis—"

"Are you telling me that you are doing this just because you knew Squall and Rinoa broke up? Because, in all honesty, Seifer, I thought that wouldn't have to have anything to do with us being together!!"

"Quist—"

"So don't dare tell me I'm the one who's having second thoughts here, Almasy! I'm not the one who's affected after knowing that my ex is finally free from her once fairy tale relationship!"

Struck speechless number four. For Seifer Almasy. She instantly stood up, until Seifer desperately held her hand to stop her. "Quisty, I—"

She didn't dare talk. "I get it, Almasy. Really, I get it. But I'm sorry to tell you, I wouldn't be used like that. I wouldn't be used as a replacement so you could move one. Not ever in either the two of you!!"

"DAMNIT QUISTIS TREPE!! I KNOW YOU _STILL _DON'T LOOK AT HIM AS A BROTHER—!!"

"Oh? So what if I do? What if I _don't_? Because that's not the issue here, Seifer, but the fact that you still love your Rinoa!! Your so-called trust for me couldn't even surpass that!!"

She forcefully took out her hand before she left him. She was a few steps away until she saw Squall standing there, right there in the hallway where she is to go out. Her eyes turned to slits. Not leaving his face, with her back to Seifer, she exclaimed.

"And don't even live out your fantasy that the Commander possibly has the hots for me just that you could have the excuses!! You two are just the same: you're both using me to get over _your angel_!! Perhaps then, you're right: you really haven't changed at all!"

And with a flourish, she brushed past Squall and stormed out of their way, and possibly, out of their lives, forever.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: okay, I take it back!! This has got to be the longest chapter ever…I'm a bit scared my chapters might get longer and longer through time…but I hope you don't mind.

But don't worry, maybe two to three chapters more, and this fanfic will finally be completed by yours truly!

So please review!! Do have a conscience!! What's so hard about clicking the reviews section down there? Please…?

It's right down here…!

\/


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really haven't thought that this kind of _'tactic'_ would work out, but thank you so much for the reviews—at least, this strengthened my goal to really finish this story knowing that a lot has actually read this one!! Thank you Quall and non-Quall readers and reviewers alike!!

So as promised, here comes my story. Just a warning, though. Even if most of the entries here quite bend to the angsty part of our lives, I did insert a rather OOC and a bit humorous part here, but I hope they're not that OOC. Your comments and reviews though will help a lot, so, thanks in advance!!

…oh, and by the way, another update from my life…I've just managed to take the interviews and the exams (i.e. for my employment)…and I do have a question, but I'm quite 'embarrassed' to post it for everyone to see, but I'll still do it, anyway…

…well, was that room called the 'Secret Room'…you know, the place where Squall told Quistis the proverbial _"Talk to a wall"_ (it also happens to be my favorite quote…sick, sick me—_snickers_)? I'm just wondering because…you'll know why as you read along…

Hope you'll enjoy this one!! Thank you once again!!

…

…

…

PS: I _will_ wait for the **55th **review before my next update comes!! Thanks in advance!! (,)

…

…

…

…

…

**ACT SIX:OF FOLDED FOOLS**

…

…

_**(1)**_

He was starting to give her hints. Hints which could have been easily neglected. Hints which you could've just easily brushed off. Hints which you could've just discarded with a blind eye and a deaf ear. They would've been just like those, but they instead were worse than what she could've hoped for because the hints were given by _him_. And anything he gave out was anything but the former three.

They were worse because his hints were all in his eyes and in almost everything that he'd do. The way he stared steadily and _openly _in silence. The way he innocuously puts meaning in his words—but making sure you still get them. The way he smiles that small private smile of his when you aren't looking but does not try hiding it even when you finally face him. The way he seems to bide his time while he is with you, lingering in his wrapped silence for too long than what is necessary. The way he instantly becomes your shadow.

And she's starting to get _really _uncomfortable by them. So uncomfortable, that she developed a certain annoyance to them, until it would exacerbate into something more terrible.

Like a deep-seated contempt born out of unforgotten memories and miseries.

Selphie didn't forget. Zell didn't forget. Irvine didn't forget. And Rinoa didn't forget (and it's quite surprising knowing she 'is' his girlfriend). And because they didn't forget, they got more confused. So they tried hinting at her too as to talk it out to her during lunch breaks. Sometimes they make their own innuendoes, releasing them so craftily there is no way to get out of them, and sometimes they'd make mention of some childhood memory she wished was never brought out in the open. They obviously wanted to know and it showed no matter how discreet and unobtrusively suggestive they may try to be.

They may not forget what they had been before, what she had been to him and what he had been to her, but they are more willing to let it all go. Quistis, though, was a very different matter. Her particular memory of him was intact: as powerful—as powerful to hurt—as ever. Only the _hinting _was new.

So she dealt with it in _finesse_.

Most of the times, she'd pointedly ignore them as she occupied herself with her students' papers. Sometimes, she'd look up, arch one of her eyebrows and _boringly_ look their way until the _boredom_ got the better of her. And she'd resume to her papers once again. On the rarest of times—once or twice in all those moments—she'd simply take her leave to get an additional glass or tray or to simply go to the ladies' room. Either way she'd take, she dealt it with much maturity and with utmost silence.

Not one unladylike curse. Not one chiding word. Not one frustrated scream. Not one disturbed face.

**_Finesse. _**

Deep inside, though, she is mentally castigating herself for _his_ breach in her usually iron-clad defenses. She is more than angry for he had once again shattered the delicate foundation she had tried so hard to build. She is more than frustrated because it had taken her a very long and painful time before she'd finally accepted the fact that he couldn't be anything more than a friend, and suddenly here he is, _hinting _for Hyne's sake. She is more than disturbed because she knew more than anyone else that if she did not stop herself soon, she may probably fall for it all.

That she could not do, for after everything is said and done, he didn't do anything else that could make that hint be more than what it is—a hint.

Hints could make or break you. Hints only give a lot of room of assuming but no opening for certainties. Hints only fueled all the anger and the frustration welled up inside of her.

It is, therefore, something she would not—should not—take seriously. And she would do more than hinting to let him know what she thinks.

…

…

**_(2)_**

They did say that he has a case of allergies bunching up his already always-aggravating system, but they didn't say that a person in the name of Lemmuel a.k.a. 'The Master Trepie' is one of them. Especially when it also involves a cat and a bottle of perfume. Especially when these are the things you'd see in her classroom at 5:30 in the morning. Especially when you see the recipient of such affections quite flushed with undiffused happiness and unshed tears. At 5:30 AM.

"This…how did Lemmuel know I _love_ cats and this particular scent…_oh_!" she whispered wonderingly to herself. She gently ruffled and squeezed the animal and it mewled satisfactorily in response.

She maybe was over-reacting for such gifts. Or she maybe had just finally realized how much these Trepies valued her. It maybe hard to accept, but maybe all of this will be enough to make her change her mind. He loudly cleared his throat, and that was practically all he had to do to make her turn her back.

"Oh. You're here early." Her voice had suddenly lost all its awe.

He looked at what she was holding instead. "That had to undergo more tests. It will be a long time before that could enter to Galbaldia."

Tensed, loaded silence—that has always been what is between them. She blinked once, twice. "No need. It's a stuffed animal."

…………

"I…you don't need to guard me today, you know," she suddenly muttered, turning away from him without second thought. "Cid gave all the instructors the day-off today."

It was obvious she still hasn't gotten over what he'd said the last time they met. It was both good and bad, depending on how his words affect her. _('You will know how harder it is for us.')_

"I did not do this for duty."

……………

"Cid has noted all of your absences during the meetings."

"…yeah…he did say I had a bodyguard who would fill me in with the rest." Her smile was deceptively sweet.

"Whatever, Trepe." And it was all he needed to do for Quistis to be stung on the raw.

"Really, Commander, I do believe you're getting out of character here," she reproached with a cold glare and a cold smile. "I didn't go to the meetings because I still remember that Cid _made_ me do so for a lot has to be settled, Commander. And I assume you would understand that I'd rather get myself busy than be constantly reminded of how he ordered you to check out my files and handpick some bodyguard I do not need—all without my assent"

Squall continued as if he was not interrupted at all. "Balamb and the Galbaldian government had just agreed to give us one more mission. We—"

Her hackles rose. "_We_?"

"—are sent to deliver them some files and catch some Guardian Force before we arrive at the Galbaldian territory for your second training. Your last Coordinator test."

"And of course, you didn't intend to involve me in the decision-making process, did you?"

"_Trepe_—_"_

"Never mind. Tell me what _we're_ going to do."

His eyes never left hers for a full three…four…she lost count…minutes. And finally, he moved to her—and even _she _could claim that he noticed how she tensed when he neared—

He stopped. He shrugged. "Make your arrangements. We're scheduled to leave in 48 hours."

Through her very keen eyesight, she caught something in his eyes before he turned around and left her with her cat and perfume.

He had just caressed her with his eyes.

She chose not to mind the sudden shortage of breath she had undergone at that sudden moment of intimacy.

_**(3)**_

"You said this color is fine," she retorted, her eyebrow raised and her eyes dangerously glinting.

He silently muttered an incoherent curse. When she brought the _booklet­_—as she put it—to him a while ago explaining that he had to pick among the available selection a color he liked because the store had limited stocks, he was thinking of clothes that would fit _her_ very well—not that he would say that out loud in front of her. Never in his dreams would he think she was referring to _his_ clothes.

"Pink," he muttered distastefully with a blank finality. "I never said _I_ liked pink for _my _clothes."

"It's _burnt sienna_," she countered, silently muttering about men being color-blind. He glared.

"Trepe—"

"—this is too _red-orange_ to be pink!!" And she scanned the booklet and shoved it right under his nose, pointing to a square with a color that's supposed to be 'burnt sienna'. He glared at the color then back at the folded pile unceremoniously dropped in his bed once again, gritting his teeth.

"It's _pink_ given a different name," he stressed with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Finally she looked back at him and glared. "What is it with men and your visual disorders? Do you think I'm stupid enough to buy you _pink_ clothes? No offense, Commander, but even if you looked good in pink, it's our discretion I am more worried about, especially when we are scheduled to arrive on the Galbaldian _mansion_ in fifteen minutes!!"

He should've just give in to make it all end, but he chose not to, especially when there are other things at stake. Like his life and dignity. "If that pile in front of me is any indication, I tell you it's pink. And _I_ don't wear pink."

"Squall Leonhart. You _never_ objected when I asked you about that color. So why, in Hyne's name, are you objecting now when I have finally brought _your_ clothes?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

Because he _assumed_ that the color was for _her _dress. He held his breath, and though very annoyed at the color, he was also being equally dumb for assuming, so he forced a smile on his lips as he looked at her (and her very minimal show of concern).

"What the hell in Ifrit's name are you smiling at? You find this situation amusing to you?"

The smile instantly vanished. "Quistis—" but he was cut off when she looked up at him with daggers at her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll wear it," he silently muttered in resignation.

"The hell you will! The meeting's due in fifteen minutes and I'll never go back to that shopping center—which sells nothing but pink, mind you—just for your clothes!!After all the hard work I did on giving you what you want, this is how you would repay me—??"

"It's burnt sienna," he silently countered in his breath.

She blinked, suddenly distracted. "What?" she asked rather dumbly.

"It _is_ burnt sienna," he added rather resignedly. Again.

Quistis looked like she was _really _weighing the words she was about to say. "I was very sure you looked like you have the wisdom of Odin when you _claimed_ the pile of clothing in front of you was pink."

"I'm color-blind, remember?" he again replied in an annoyed tone, making Quistis glare twice as much as the minute ago, before muttering something incoherent and banged the door shut, leaving him alone once again. But not before she cried, "Yeah, you're very welcome, Commander!!"

But after a minute, though (as if those words and anything that happened a while ago didn't matter to him), he silently smiled.

_Yes_, he thought—his smile not leaving—as he approached the pile in front of him and looked at the well-chosen garments which are starting to look _less_ pink, _I'm color-blind_.

But his smile wasn't as wide as the instructor's as she walked out to return the _booklet _to the store, making a mental note to thank the _daltonic_ merchant and hint that he better try his shot at some cheap infirmary for his 'complex' before it could drag more victims.

_**(4)**_

When she was a little girl, _and_ because she was a pretty little one at that, she was given one quite important_ task_ by Miss Edea. When she was eight or nine, it's been her ritual in the mornings before they eat breakfast that she was to give daisies to all of the other kids in the orphanage.

The other girls were also pretty but she always seemed to stand out from the rest without her even forcing it: she was young but precocious, and she's always wearing a _sunny_ smile on her face that well-complemented her _sunny_-blonde hair and eyes the color of the _sky_. Her aura always seemed to demand full attention, but it also generously gave out care.

And when you had that sunny smile and that kind of welcoming face and that welcoming aura—even if she is somewhat bossy—paired with some sunny-looking daisies still fresh from the morning day, wouldn't that be a good sight first thing in the morning?

Especially in a time when people you love just suddenly leave and disappear for some unknown reasons—like Ellone.

She also remembered, with a curious _keen-ness_, that among all those kids, there was only one of them who never brought these daisies with _him _when they'dshow up for the morning meal (she always had the nagging thought then that_ he_ threw every single one of them the moment it reached _his_ hands). And she also remembered _fairly well _that it is exactly the same person who kept pushing her away, but nonetheless the same person whom she is so curiously attached to.

She always remembered it then. She remembered it still. And she would let that memory stay with her for as long as possible. Most especially the pain that went along with it.

So when she opened her door to see a bouquet of intricately arranged fresh-looking daisies delicately placed at the table in _her _room, she was first downright flattered and curious but all the more dazed like electricity has been shot through her, only without the pain. Either way, she stopped her heart before it would start acting foolish. It didn't stop, though, and she had a grave feeling it won't be long before it would start acting foolish.

And she knew she'll most likely act foolish again, because she was now asking herself if it really was her room she was entering. But she was very sure she was holding nobody else's keycard but _hers—_Galbaldia had _her _name embossed on it. So she finally settled on the fact that since it's _her_ room, since the daisies—of all flowers—are here in _her_ room, and since the daisies still came from a long way—from Balamb, of all places—before it reached her, the daisies then would have to be for _her_.

It would be lovely to think that it were the Trepies who did this, but there is no way in Balamb would give they give them her complete address and keycard number (i.e. Galbaldian SOP). So she had to know who gave them. And the only way to know how is to get near them.

Why her heart has suddenly thumped so hard _now_ as if she's approaching _The Virus_, she would not wish to know. She had a feeling she may not like what her heart would have to say.

_('You left me all alone.')_

Three careful steps. Ten slow steps. Ten more—slower this time—and she's finally trailing her fingers on one of the petals admiringly (she couldn't help it), brushing her way down to the delicately laced wrap and the ribbon which bound it all together…until her fingers hit the card. Closing her eyes hard before opening them again, a shiver unconsciously run through her as she slowly opened it.

Why did she have the feeling she knew who gave it? And why did she suddenly fear it so much?

She read it in haste and in silence. And as she folded the paper back in one swift flick, quickly blinked, and _tenderly_ took the daisies with her in her bedroom, slightly looking at her answering machine which was buzzing with the unheard messages, she suddenly wished something sweet and clichéd—enough to make you know it's all forced and pretend—were written in that piece of card. By then she could just discard it as anything but _another_ hint.

By then, she would have to _try_ to believe anything it would say and she wouldn't believe in the sentiment that went with the daisies, much more the giving of them to her. And then she wouldn't have to read more than what it should be. And by then she wouldn't hope too much, and have her heart broken once again just because she was stupid enough to overly-assume.

But then again, maybe her heart had allowed that memory to stay with her for as long as possible, especially the pain that went along with it, that she had already gone unmoved.

"_I missed the daisies."_

Or, perhaps—judging from how her fingers shook as they carefully held the daisies and from how bittersweet her smile has been—_not yet_.

_**(5)**_

If Quistis Trepe was in any way affected by what happened to her trip in the orphanage, she gave no indication that she was. The very moment the door of the Ragnarok opened, her face was plastered with an angelic expression and an expectant smile. But before she could utter a word, she gave out an unladylike snort when she was suddenly encased by arms she's not familiar with.

"**_Oh, Miss Trepe, we missed you!!"_ **

It was just her luck that the Trepies were forming that _big_ and _wise _of a crowd that they easily bore her away from her friends and was led to her classroom where they had quite planned a simple occasion for her return. And so the rest of her day had been so much occupied, as if nothing drastic had happened.

So relaxed did it all look that one couldn't seem to glimpse what was waiting to pounce on them and tear it all to shreds.

The very moment that day ended, _their_ battle has officially begun.

It raged 'till the next week, and it was mostly silent—they weren't alone in Balamb after all. Quistis clearly ignored them, and her face gave out nothing when she did see anyone, as if nothing happened at all. She was constantly saying to herself _'No, I will not'_, though, and she made sure they knew it through her eyes and her suddenly taut stance whenever she met up with any of them. Seifer wisely knew how to keep his distance, while Rinoa had that look which seemed to say more…she is happy to see them all but she seemed happier to see Seifer, something which hasn't really helped placate Quistis' mood. The other three were as clueless as always—the sweethearts were still trapped in their own world and the hotdog-lover was still enamored with his hotdogs right after that temporary break of their attention brought by the arrival of their friends. And Squall…he looked almost relaxed, _but_ there is a peculiarly diabolic gleam in his eyes, and that had frightened her.

Uncanny how a day could change everything.

It was the usual and normal day, and she was about to meet Cid for her final Coordinator preparations and was already walking the hallway when out from the shadows _he _came out, calmly loomed over her and blocked her way. She had taken three _enormous_ steps back in surprise.

"We need to talk." His voice was in its usual placid tone, giving nothing away.

She tensed instantly. "Talk?"

"_About what happened."_

She tried fixing her glasses and, with a flourish, easily brushed him off with a steady, impassive look. "Nothing happened, so there is nothing to discuss." About three miles away, Selphie was just rounding on a corner and—even if she didn't notice them yet—was walking towards _their_ way.

"If nothing happened, Quistis, _you_ wouldn't be avoiding _me_." For once, Squall's voice gave in to the vicious frustration he had kept to himself for so long. "We **_need_** to talk."

"That's nonsense and you know it," she said through gritted teeth, trying to sound bored and disinterested, while her eyes easily darted off towards the hallway where Selphie was getting close. _Dangerously_ close. In a moment of panic, she quickly turned away, but Squall immediately took her hand and, as if sensing Selphie's nearness, too, yanked her towards him more closely. Without a word, he directed her mercilessly in the _Secret Room._

And in that deadly place, he had found his advantage as he unintentionally dropped her to a bench and loomed over her again as he took up the attack in his unique manner. He studied her closely for a full minute as if he's still studying his words before he released them.

"You're calmly avoiding me this morning."

She instantly recovered from her shock. "I'm always calm, Leonhart. And _I am not_ avoiding anybody at all," she countered back with her instructor's voice, her tone cynical as she wore the closest she could come up to what the feminine version of an avuncular smile was called. "And I don't think _that_ concerns you either—"

His grip on her tightened even more. He studied her, narrowing his eyes immediately. "_How_ do you do it?"

"How do _I _do it?" she instantly admonished, her eyes incredulous in an instant. "What the—I am not the one who started this so don't even start blaming all this _drama _to me!! _Now_ let me go, Leonhart—!!"

"Then why do _hide_ in your cold façade when you're obviously _angry_?" he coldly interrupted. "And so uptight?"

"I am not!! I said **_let go_**!!"

"Trying to convince yourself, Quistis? Or do you really enjoy hurting others for your expense?" Suddenly, his tone became soft, husky, and before she knew it, his nose had already brushed hers. "No, Quisty, I am not letting you go until you—"

The impact of her slap reverberated in the whole room, destroying its solemnity instantly. And finally, she allowed her anger to consume her and she used this strength to finally escape from his hold, taking as much space away from him as possible so she could blurt out what she wanted to say through her gritted teeth.

"Let me get this _through_ you straight, Commander. I was _not_ the one who opened a person's clandestine files, nor was I the one who invaded the privacy of others. I was _not_ the one who harassed some students and I was _not_ the one who stupidly waited at some door to open for two hours! I was not the one who gave out daisies and hate-mails in my answering machine for two straight weeks—"

"Quistis—"

"—**_and_** **I was _not_ the one who broke up with _his_ angel. I was not the one who loved to play with people's hearts by melting them and shattering them again and I certainly _am not_ the one who is trying to use other people for _he_ is too weak getting over the pain of heartbreak by _himself_**!! If you really think of it, Commander, I didn't do anything—you did. _Got it_?!!"

"Quis—"

"_I'm not even through yet!!"_ Her voice had risen once again. Her voice once again demanded attention. Her dark eyes wanted complete abomination and vengeance.

"You want to know the truth? Fine! I _am_ more than angry at you, Leonhart, just as much as I hate Seifer! **_So angry_** I wished I could just kill you with my eyes!! I trusted you like a friend and a sister would with my heart and you what—just…**_confuse_** my feelingslike that!! But surprise, surprise, _I won't let you do it _anymore!! I've had enough, Leonhart! And I sure as hell won't allow you to **_belittle_** me like the last time we were here ever again, _my dear student_!!"

Her words had stung him that it had made his eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

"So before I could forget that I _actually_ **_still_** care enough for you to be able to let this pass, do me a favor, will you? Just let me be and stop wasting people's times—!!"

"You _think_ this issue between us is **_only a waste of time_**?"

"How can I get it through you that there was _**never an issue between us**, _Leonhart??? And there_ will never_ be one!!"

There again. That sudden flash in his eyes which made her all the more angrier. She tried to control it with a sarcastic laugh, which only turned out quite strangled. "Why, Commander, were you really expecting that after all the trouble you gave me recently, I'd be led to have the same train of thought _years_ before?"

She saw him tense once more. His eyes had that glinting tiger-like look in them again. "What do you mean, Trepe?"

Because his eyes had now turned to slits themselves, and because she suddenly feared them, she quickly added defensively, "I'm a sadder but wiser woman this time—do you really think I'd believe all this, Leonhart?"

"_What the bloody hell do you mean?"_

Uncanny how she had calmed so easily in quite a short period of time. She gave him an impassive shrug. "Let's just say that I only looked at this situation simply as something akin to a mark of **_your immaturity_**. Something which is **_temporary_**. I will never come to seriously believe it."

"Quistis, stop beating around the bush."

She stared straight at him, her eyes cold and steady. "This thing you've suddenly been so _attached_ with. Your so-called feelings, Leonhart."

"My **_so-called_** feelings?"

She remained impassive, her eyes challenging him. "Yes, your so-called feelings of devotion, admiration…whatever you actually have there in your sleeve—and before you take umbrage, let me tell you this," she quickly added disinterestedly when she saw that smoldering anger-glint in his eyes again, "…maybe you've just been…I don't know…alone for _too long_…that you might have misinterpreted your feelings to that of…" Quistis tried again with a gesture, but something caught in her throat that she was not able to continue.

Or maybe it was Squall's _very intense _stare.

………

Very tensed, very loaded silence.

"—so you think that what I'm feeling is just platonic that's gotten **_out of hand_**?" Though his voice still didn't give anything away, she was sure he had hissed. His eyes were darkening even more.

She tried to conceal her shudder with another impassive shrug. "It happens."

"Trying to convince yourself _again_?"

Her hackles rose. "For someone completely dense, cold and unfeeling—"

"How about you, **_Trepe_**? What would that make you then? Since I am dense, cold and unfeeling?"

"_Why you_—"

But he had sworn beneath his breath, and before she could take any more action, he already had her in his arms. "How far will you let this go, Quistis?" his voice really hissed this time, his lips barely moving and his deep eyes suddenly raking her soul.

"How far until you've_ finally_ decided you've punished me _enough_?"

He moved a little closer, as if her scalding proximity satisfied him, and she felt the stirring in her, the stirring she thought she had already gotten over to.

"_What do I have to do to melt your unyielding heart?"_

The memories were still strong, no matter how many times she'd say they weren't anymore. They still hurt her. This room and the memories it held still pained her. They pained her that she couldn't find it in her heart anymore to truly keep it all…that all she had answered were instead the coldest words she never thought she could utter herself.

Her eyes were still steady and she didn't waver at all. Her chin was set tautly.

"_Go talk to a wall."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Oh, well, I'm tired of waiting until forever for the 55th review so here's finally the next chapter!! How come this story's hits record is _so_ high yet my reviews are so looooowwww??? (_collapses in agony)._

This chapter, by the way, is _lighter_…(well, most of the entries, anyway)…so the characters would be OOC. Still, I hope you'll enjoy this!!!

Thanks for those who read and reviewed!!! LoL

… …

…

**DISCLAIMER:**

_There is nothing to claim, only my own brain._

…

… …

**ACT SEVEN: **

**DRENCHED DRESSES**

_**(1)**_

…

…

Quistis could only silently look at it in _**horror**_.

Yes, it would seem a little off and funny with her being like that but that's what she's been _right now_. (Heck, even her crappy grammar could attest to it.)

_How could a simple piece of paper be so __**horrible?**_

Unsurprisingly, her head—with eyes bearing the onset of gloom—whipped back up to the shaking man who was regarding her…in awe. She stifled her urge to groan. How could this guy—who was obviously trembling, clearly sensing her worsening aura—still have that awe-stricken look in his face?

Thus, any shed of horror she felt easily evolved to high rage. Classically high rage.

"Just what is the meaning of _this_?" she demanded.

At least his eyes still had the wisdom to look contrite. "Er…Coordinator—"

"It's _Instructor_," Quistis had easily admonished with her suddenly cold eyes. Oh, she definitely knew the advent of a headache when she felt one. "_You_ should know that I'm still an Instructor _and _a SeeD until I move on with that _mission_—which is, by the way, the one _you _conveniently announced as being postponed together with this slip of a paper you insist to claim as a direct order," she added in her perfected calm sarcasm.

"B-but, Coord—Instructor—"

"_Just who gave you this???"_

"The Commander, Instructor Trepe!!"

Instantly, her eyes turned to slits. Oh no. No. She knew she _shouldn't_ associate this certain situation to the recently _odd_ behavior/hints from that Commander of theirs but she couldn't help but doubt about it, nonetheless.

Especially when she just have to see _that _expression on his face when they met before they each went away to their separate ways…even she had to look away from it.

Oh…she's _feeling_ it. The headache is _cooooomiiiiiing_.

With the calmest—and sweetest—voice her temperament could still muster, she asked chirpily. "So…where is _he_ now?"

"He's still having a meeting with the Headmaster, Instructor—and the Commander also told me that thisthingwould_exactly_happensoheaddedthathewillseeyouwhenyou'realreadyrationalenoughtotalkto!!"

It was a marvel that Quistis understood _everything _that the student had said—but knowing Quistis as being exceptional in almost everything...

"Then I'll wait in _his_ office, then," she easily quipped, already standing to move on with her _mission_, leaving a still aghast student behind her.

"A-And the Commander also told me you'd say that so he closedhiscommandsayingthatyoucanonlysitonthecushionsoutsidehisprivateoffice!!"

She whipped her head, tilting it a bit. She was about to give a fond smile until she was able to easily smother it.

"So nice of you to inform me. Now, if you'd excuse me…"

"I-I will escort you…Instr—"

"No need. I know my way there, you know."

And she will not—NOT—ever admit it even to herself that she felt her heart suddenly flutter—as if revived from some distant recollection of hers—just at the prospect of having to see the Commander again.

…

…

_**(2)**_

…

…

"…?"

"…dare."

"I never thought you are one for changing decisions, Squall."

"It's not my fault the _instructor _over-assumes too much."

"_Oh_. Sorry, again, _Commander_. It's just that I thought you chose truth a few seconds ago."

"Trepe."

"Fine, fine. So it's a dare, then?"

"…"

"Stop hedging, Squall."

His stare remained flat even as his eyes seared through hers. "I see no point in stating the obvious _twice_."

"_Ah_. Is that _your _way of telling me that _part_ of the reason why _that_ mission was **suddenly** _delayed _and why I was **suddenly** required to have a _bodyguard_ is because they've found out in my records that I'm _still_ 19 years old??"

If he ever had a change in his expression, it was hard to trace it in his blank features.

"_Trepe_. My dare."

"This is the dare. Now start answering the question."

Squall Leonhart really had no reason to hedge. The faster he answers, the faster they get done. "My dare, Trepe."

But that doesn't have to mean he had to do it the while time as well. Especially when they still have three hours more before they could reach their destination.

"I only need a yes or a no, Squall. How hard could _that _get?"

"Fine. Whatever. Yes."

"Yes?"

"…"

"_So you're telling me that it __**is**__ part of the reason??"_

"Trepe." His voice now bore the imprint of annoyance.

"_What does my age have to do with that __**stupidity**__???" _

Squall used all of his willpower just not to _growl_ in annoyance. "You're only entitled to _one_ dare, Trepe," he finally bit back rather frigidly. "My turn. Truth or dare?" Squall added, clearly annoyed this time, not seeing Quistis' lips forming a thin line because of that.

"_Fine_. But I will never forget this, Commander." It really didn't help that her voice was very _charming_. No kidding. Her eyebrow twitched, her stance was tensed, but in her voice remained that sweet twitter you could hear from a jenny wren. "_Truth."_

"Are the files well-protected?"

And all pretenses on sweetness died altogether. "What kind of question is th—??"

"I only need a yes or a no, Trepe. How hard could _that _get?" he cut off when he saw the repeat performance of a Quistis Eye Twitch.

"O_f course_ they are protected, _Commander_."

"Good, then. I'll check up on Nida for the updates. You contact the base on any leads about that GF." And without preamble, he stood to his toes and walked out, signaling the end of their "game".

"Squall," she suddenly called out, but he only stilled. He didn't turn around.

"I still won't forgive you for not giving me the answer," she stated coldly. "I don't know what it is that you're hiding from me, but I sure know that you're a _bigger_ part of this whole fiasco, Commander. What I want to _really_ know is why."

"The answer's all there for you to see, Trepe. You just chose to be blind to it."

And he continued to walk out on her with her bag and papers altogether.

…

…

_**(3)**_

…

…

She was of course, not skittish. If those dreadful weeks of protocol training even taught her anything at all, it would be the development of an instinct to be gracefully exquisite in any given occasion.

Attending a gala night—very late—with only 30 minutes of preparation—is not included in the exemption.

With one easy flick of her let-down hair, she glided her way to the door, trying not to mind the tall, personified tension beside her also known as her Commander—and SeeD partner. She frowned at him.

"Look approachable, will you? I could even hear your bones growling from here," Quistis half-chided, her eyes darting their way towards her companion for only a second before looking back at the door.

They hated parties. They always did and they always will—both knew that for a fact. But the Galbaldian general is in the party, and they had to see him for their pre-appointed meeting in ten minutes.

And there sure is no way will she also enter that door without all the charm she knew she could exude. And if she had to sic Siren's _dousing _abilities on her partner just to get him to cooperate, then by all means she undoubtedly will.

Squall continued to tense but at least he looked better—as if knowing what she had just conjured as her plan in time. After giving him a thorough look, she smiled. No point in _not _enjoying the party with a presence of a debonair man.

A _scowling _debonair man. Still looking at how dashing he looked, she couldn't help but feel lacking in comparison—especially when she knew she had been given very little time to prepare.

She just didn't know how lovely she was herself.

"Well…are you ready to go?" she asked mildly, a hint of a smile already in her lips. Squall only grunted, already looking away from the door as if…

"You're definitely _not_ planning to leave me _there_ all alone, Commander," Quistis half-warned, her hand instantly sliding onto his arm as if trapping him to her.

Again, another grunt, and a slight tug on her hand as Squall silently led her to finally enter the gala. For good.

There was a saying which states that it if you've seen one church, you've seen them all. That also goes for parties, whether it was held in Balamb or here. Still the same look of awe on the people's faces as they walked their way towards the center, while both their eyes were intent on tracking their goal. After a few minutes, they were finally able to spot a middle-aged man in a Galbaldian general's uniform.

The general noticed their combined perusal on him as well, as he slightly turned his head away from his companion and, upon seeing them, tilted his goblet as a sign of welcome.

They went to him immediately after that.

"General Treuche, it is an honor to meet you," Squall announced, extending his arm.

"Commander Leonhart, I presume?" the general answered in kind, accepting his hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you as well."

"I would like you to formally introduce you to Balamb Garden's Coordinator applicant, Instructor Trepe."

Quistis curtsied slightly before she extended her hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, G—"

"Good Hyne!!" the general suddenly interrupted, his face pleasantly shocked. "Don't tell me that you are the efficient, hard-working instructor Balamb was talking about??"

Quistis' mouth felt like it was falling open.

"This really is a surprise, though I've already read reports about you for _months_. Forgive me…_Miss _Trepe. It's just that…the Commander failed to mention in his reports that you were a _woman_."

…

…

_**(4)**_

…

…

The rain that day had been hard, unsympathetic and, among other things, bleak. It's the kind of rain that would make you feel glad to be in the inner recesses of your home looking out by your window, yet hoping that there were others who had found comfortable shelter in this unforgiving weather. She was holding a cup which was midway to the saucer and her lips, and the steam from it blended with the blurry images through her rain-covered windows. On her other hand was a book, and she silently turned the pages gently, carefully, scared that she could rip the material.

Finally, she set the cup down, and focused entirely on the blurry images and letters she was reading.

It was her only memento of her childhood, an album of some sort. It arrived a week ago from Selphie, but it was only this moment when she had gotten the courage to open it. Memories always scared her, and so she tried her very best to evade it, only keeping those that she thought would be of use to her. Those that would make her learn. She didn't rely on them anymore for she had already arrived at an age—and at a time of her life—where she couldn't quite distinguish which memories are truly experienced or simply made.

Until now. Only this very moment, in the haziness of the rain, did she allow herself to remember. Maybe it was the rain. Because just like the album, the rain, too, had given her a lot of memories to tell and keep.

She sighed as the memories came to intoxicate her.

It had been raining hard that morning, and she was about to give another daisy to him when she saw him standing outside the orphanage, getting soaked in it as he looked at the sky in despair. Water, ice. Rain, snow. Despair, death.

And within a matter of seconds, she had easily fled the warmly comforted orphanage and went to him. And despite his shock to suddenly see her there, she moved to him without preamble, gave the daisy to him and hugged him. Comfortingly. Tightly. Lovingly.

She knew without asking what already happened. Ellone _had_ left him.

They both cried that day. _Together_. It was the first daisy he received and kept in his hand for that long period of time. Along with their tears of despair, along with their arms more entwined round each other was that sudden gleam in his eyes. A gleam of appreciation, a gleam of hope. On that moment she knew she had made a new friend. And on that moment she made a pact with herself that she will try her best to make her new friend smile again.

Uncanny how a day could also turn everything back. It is such a pity—and a curse—but, yes, she was the only one who has never forgotten that moment. While it only took him one day to ignore and forget it all.

It had been so shocking that she had undergone so much depression when she saw him the next day, expecting to find someone new with her daisy only to see him with the gleam in his eyes all gone. Seeing him unmoved and uninterested the whole day after that moment sent a shocking revelation right through her that everything seemed to be painfully clear.

She tried to give him comfort only a trusted friend could give. He gave her pain only the devil could bestow.

From that day on, she never tried, ever again. After that rainy summer, she was adopted and brought to study at Balamb. The times had been busy then. Books had been numerous, tests have been plenty and there were field trips, projects and chores to attend to. Until she already hadn't noticed the succession of years. She dealt time like it was a constant: as constant as the existence of the sun, as constant as the waves on the shores, as constant as the transition from night to day, as constant as the memory of the rainy day and the daisy.

Years passed, yet for her it was still a constant. Even if her latest news of him had been that he had also gone somewhere, she didn't care. The only things the passage of time had finally taught her were age and cynicism. She met a lot of teachers and humored them with her wit and intelligence, talked with men and boys and girls alike with her cold eyes but deceptively sweet smile, but she never got herself attached with anyone. She only reserved it to her orphan friends, but even that faded as she increasingly used magic from her Guardian Forces. It didn't take long until her last hold to her childhood memories had been finally gone, and it had easily been a sad fact that she no longer was shed with matron's compassionate heart.

Until one day, when she opened another classroom to meet a new batch of new students, she saw him.

The first thing that reacted was her heart.

Then her foggy mind.

Only to have them shattered back again in less than a year.

The phone call interrupted her from her reminiscing. With a little stretch and a regretful shake of her head—directed at the album, she padded to her stand where the phone was.

It was another voice message. From the matron. _Begging_ her to see her once again. And telling her to see someone in the orphanage. It was her final request, that she personally train him before he returns to Balamb

And the matron just had to actually add that the guy was silently pining for her presence.

The rain continued to cloud on her…

All along, she'd been sad and distant, pining for someone who she could never had…while there is this other person she had neglected…her first friend…

_Seifer._

How could she forget him_ as well_?

And as she felt the very first tear she had thrown after that rainy day, she realized that she was still shed with her matron's compassionate heart. And she felt finally lightheaded and free, as she realized another feeling was coming back to her, a feeling which years ago made her to end all her indecision to continue on with her task.

She was moving on to pack. Tomorrow she had a field trip to attend to. She's on a mission to regain her possibly truest friend.

But she had to return to Balamb first.

…

…

_**(5)**_

…

…

This tension…it's getting increasingly weird—ridiculously. And she knew that she is more than a part of this tension, but she wanted to be out of it. A rigorous, mind-boggling, stress-amputating week was enough. And if none of them would act on this situation, then it will never be solved.

Quistis was tired of closures that never came to happen.

So after assessing every situation in her mind, she'd finally come up to a decision. And that is why she is straying along the halls of Balamb Garden, looking for a blonde-haired man with an over-worn coat on his back.

A tap on her shoulder had startled her so badly she whipped around with more force.

It seems that this blonde-haired man was looking for a blonde-haired woman as well.

"You're looking for me?" His voice was cocky, but his face wasn't.

Quistis looked away for a moment before answering. "Yes. I am." Seifer's expression was all Quistis needed to know that he didn't expect that answer at all.

And after that, nobody really knew what to say next.

"The cafeteria's still open. You wanna grab a bite?" Seifer prodded silently, his eyes easily going over her form. "You look thinner than the last time I saw you."

"That would be nice. Thank you. Will it be your treat?"

"If you want so. No—it's not a problem, Quisty. I'm hungry anyway." And with an easy stride Quistis still had a hard time to match with her constricting skirt, Seifer walked towards the direction where food would be.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Sitting together. Focusing on each other's plate. After a few more minutes, Seifer nudged her side when she was just about to eat another spoonful of her dessert.

"Stop eating too much cheesecake or you'd bloat."

"Why not? You said I looked thinner," Quistis fired back.

"You still haven't gotten over your addiction to cheese, have you?"

"It's good for one's health. And it's better than drug addiction or alcoholism or any weird psychotic fetish out there—"

"Stop blabbering; I get your point. Tch. Like I'd believe all that. What have you been doing that you've lost that much weight anyway?"

"Seifer…"

"You don't need to answer. I was just testing the waters of your temper."

"_What's wrong with my temper?"_

"See what I mean?" But before Quistis could really show the man the full extent of her _temper_, he waved his hand as if to erase it. "H-hey…calm down…it's just that…well…we really didn't end up in very good terms the last time we talked."

Quistis was surprised by the sudden change of things, then went serious herself. "Yeah…Seifer…I know I have been unfair to you the past weeks. You only have to say what you wanted to say…but I overreacted instead."

He studied her for a little while before he extended his arm over hers. "Quistis…I was being unfair myself. Could we…forgive each other?"

Quistis smacked him fondly. "Idiot!! Why should I forgive you? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"So we're both idiots, then?"

"Oh, Seifer. What makes you think we could be equals?"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot and you're a wench."

Quistis smacked him again. "Eat. Your empty stomach has done _terrible _things to you."

"Why, you really are sweet today."

"Of course I am."

"The cheese doin' that to you?"

"Seifer. _Eat_."

"Yea yea…"

They continued to eat in comfortable silence once again. "I've heard that you recommended me for that Galbaldian position instead," Seifer prodded once more.

Quistis slowly set the spoon down. "So you've heard. And yes—that is one of the reason why I'm hounding you. But it seems that it got to you earlier than me."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready for it."

"C'mon, you could do better than that, Quisty. Would anyone possibly believe that you recommended me because I'm better than you?"

Quistis took another spoonful of her cake. "It's the truth."

"I thought we aren't equals."

"We aren't. You're better. Got it?"

And before Seifer could retort to it, Quistis hastily added. "I realized that I still have a lot to fix in my life, Seifer…including _us_. The past week was an emotional depression on my part and the fact that I over-reacted is sign enough that I'm not yet ready for the position."

"Why does that sound like you're about to leave somewhere, Quistis?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet, I mean."

Seifer was silent for a moment. "Does he know?"

"No. Not yet."

Seifer was silent for another moment. "He loves you, you know."

And the very mention of _him _sent prickles to her spine. "So you've heard about it as well."

"Yup. And I meant it, Quisty. He loves ya. And even I_ know_ that the feeling's mutual."

"Seifer._ Please_."

But Seifer stood away from his seat already. "But I guess you're right. Only you could sort that out. And all that _we_ can do…is to take it like a man."

She looked up at him, shocked beyond belief. "S-Seifer…"

A gentle finger brushed her flushed cheek. "Whoever it is that you'll choose…_we'll_ respect it, Quistis. Remember that. So stop thinking about hurting either one of us _for once_ and start thinking about who would really make you happy. I'll be waiting in Galbaldia."

The billowing of the off-white, weather-beaten coat was the final sight she saw before her consciousness got the better of her.

And just as understandably, it was the final sight she saw of him.

…

…

**A/N:**

I guess you've noticed that this chapter is like the "tie-up" of sorts. So expect that you will no longer see the numbers—thank goodness? Not really sure what you think—for we will all move on to story number 5. And I hope you get what I mean… :-)

Anyway, for those who'd _love _to let me know you existed and you wanted this story to end…please do review. For others…well, thanks for reading anyway... :-)

'Til next time!!


	8. Chapter 8

… …

**DISCLAIMER:**

_There is nothing to claim, only my own brain._

…

… …

**ACT EIGHT: **

**OF FOLDED FOOLS and DRENCHED DRESSES**

**(1)**

… …

…

**- A –**

…

A grumble. A shuffle from his worn-out boots. A glare.

And she still didn't look at him.

Finally, he had enough. If anything else, _he _should've been the one crying here, and here she is, already angsting. Gah.

"Che, cut it out, will ya? It's not like I'm dead and you're attending my funeral."

Quistis looked up from her previous bowing state, her eyes directly staring into his. She slightly shifted her weight on the other foot, wrapped the coat she had around her a little tighter, looked ahead of him.

She knew that after a month, after making her decisions, it would have to come to this. She also knew that she would never like the miserable feeling that would go with this _occasion_ so she found it best to act on denial and on the offensive instead.

"Well, it's not like I _want_ to be miserable about this either, _idiot_." Okay, so she had been wrong with herself. Not that it was the first.

"May I remind you that in the whole scheme of things, you were the one who started all of this?" he grumbled haughtily, the bag carelessly slung over his shoulder. "As far as I could remember, you came to Matron's to train me for my SeeD reinstatement, not for some holy damned bloody Galbaldian—"

"You're welcome, Seifer." Her voice was defensively _and_ deceptively sweet, her eye twitching.

In denial, indeed.

Seifer glared at her, but he already knew that he couldn't really bring himself to hate her so he smirked instead. He turned around and faced the wide expanse and the large vessel in front of him so he couldn't see her reaction.

"Che. Since I'm already leaving for the position _you_ firstapplied for, should I thank you for this then, oh dear Instructor?" he asked a little sarcastically.

"You don't need to. I know how you find it hard to express your gratitude. You're welcome anyway."

Seifer cursed, still not looking at her. If she wanted an all-out attack, he'd give her one—but all in good fun.

He really was leaving her, after all.

He smirked. "Well, at least I'd get the chance to be closer to Rinoa when I'm there."

Her smile instantly fell. Rinoa had left for Galbaldia a week earlier for some reasons only she and her father knew. If she had known…

Only she could sort this out.

"Then send her my regards as well. By the way, I already contacted the general about your arrival and the change of plans. He's already excited for your arrival—"

"Aren't you_ supposed_ to have second thoughts about this?" Seifer cut in instead, not facing her again.

She started. "Seifer, I—"

"And you're supposed to be _jealous_."

She looked at him, at his back. "We've been through this already. And like I said, it's my decision. The Headmaster and the Commander approved my recommendation. You're the best for this job, and I have no right—"

"I wasn't talking about this damned Coordinator position."

"I know."

Silence.

"And the more I have no right to stop you from going it further with her, if you do get the chance."

She shocked him this time, though being the person he was, Seifer didn't really look like it.

"I knew all about your 'getting-to-know-you-again' dates before she left, if you'd want to know," she further explained, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Those were _meetings_, dammit!! It's not like were alone! F—k, even _your_ Commander was there all the time!!"

"Quit shouting. I know."

"If you bloody damn knew—!!"

"Then I would be the first to congratulate you…I'm very happy for you," she struggled steadily.

It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

_Damn._

He tried to shrug, tried clutching his bag, tried glaring at her. "So this is it? You're already throwing me away for her? Gah, what a change!"

"Seifer. You already know that even before you leave this is bound to happen. And I am not throwing you away. It's not like I didn't see her fret over you. And it's not like I didn't see _you_ reciprocate on her wiles either."

"Hyne, Quistis, we had something before! What am I supposed to do? Suddenly get impolite and ignore her?"

"I didn't expect you to do anything. Just…be yourself and live your life. If there's something between you out there then don't wait for me."

"Fine. I'll live my _f—g_ life the hell I like to live it and have all the girls I want—even Rinoa. Don't come blaming me when I say this is your idea! I won't be guilty about it just for your expense."

"And you shouldn't be. Don't stop living your life on_ my_ expense."

But he _is_ guilty. She gave her the chance to be a SeeD again. Now he was going to Galbaldia for a much bigger position.

Something was wrenching his gut. And its effect was eruptive. "And that's that?"

"Well…what else can I say? It's not that I could stop you now."

He growled harder. "And of course, that would leave you with him. That would definitely mean that you have already _chosen_."

She looked straight ahead. Oh no. She will not enter into another insinuation this time. He had to make him understand. "No."

"Oh really?"

If only he knew that if only…she would have chosen _him_. But no, she couldn't do that to Seifer. It's being unfair to him when he could live his life there and start something more promising with Rinoa.

"I don't feel guilty, Seifer. And I won't explain myself just because of your own insinuations."

"Like it would stop you from choosing him before."

"Choosing has never become one of my options. You know that."

And know he did. And that struck him. Not because Quistis spoke such words, but because of the solemnity she gave when she'd said it.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "Now _what?_"

"Well, we move on. Well, we're actually moving on as I'm seeing you leave now and—"

"Cut me the crap and just tell me the truth. You've planned it already, right?"

She didn't try pretending not to understand him anymore. "Yes."

"So _when_, then?"

She shrugged. "In a few hours." No use for lying when he knew.

Seifer whistled. "You don't plan to let them see you leave?"

At least she had the graces to look away. "I'll tell them when I arrive there."

"Where?"

She glared at him warningly.

"And you don't plan to tell me that either?"

"I'm telling you _right now_. After all, I'm such a dear friend."

"Yeah, you sure area a great friend who'd love to put people into places they really don't—"

"The position is much bigger and it would get you closer to her."

"_Damn you_. For Hyne's sake, stop insinuating when you know—"

"_Almassy_. Your vessel is waiting for you. As far as I'd love to continue this word war of ours, I also have a flight to catch after this."

The "roar" of Ragnarok confirmed her words.

"Damn you, Trepe." He couldn't help it this time.

"I know." She smiled again. "Believe me, _I know_."

Hyne, how she loved this woman. He loved her so much he was willing to let her take him anywhere. Even if it would be to the ends of Galbaldia with only a month of training for some bloody Coordinator post.

Seifer scuffed his boots once more, his eyes back to the vessel. "So…this is it?"

She sighed. "Yes. This is it."

"No second thoughts—"

"You _really_ don't want me to throw you out there with Shiva, _idiot_."

"Che. Like that is ever new to me." And with that, he quickly retraced his steps towards her, raised his hand and gave her hair a slight smooth-over.

"You know, I really shouldn't bloody thank you for all of this, _Instructor. _But damn, I'd still do it anyway."

At that instant, Quistis trembled. "Seifer, _don't_."

But he only continued to brush her cheek with his gloved fingers before whispering "take care". She was still in shock with his soft gesture before he walked aimlessly towards his destination, not turning back.

She had the urge to hold on to him, to apologize over a lot of things, to thank him for his understanding. But before she could find the courage to do so, Ragnarok had already left.

It took her a hard time to realize that it was really over. What was left was her courage to finally admit that she'd lost the battle.

The Galbaldian post, already out of her hands. Seifer taking it on her expense because she's such a coward to face them both. Now she was not only left in Balamb with no clear future, he had left with Rinoa at the other side, waiting.

And she didn't _damn_ care whether it was an insinuation or not. It still hurt nonetheless.

Well, it was supposed to hurt, right?

A tear, then another—and another—trailed her cheeks, but she stopped it before it could get worse. She wiped all of it clean before she slowly sauntered off in the dead wake of dawn, her luggage waiting in her room.

She wasn't lying after all. She really do have to catch that flight.

…

**- B -**

…

She was looking at it for the last possible time, and even if she denied being the sentimental type, she was feeling a little sting tugging her heart.

What was so different with a compartment enclosed in four walls anyways? It was just her room, for Shiva's sake. Not even this sentimentality would stop her from leaving this place.

With a final huff, she carried her luggage—which was exceptionally light—and locked her room. The hallway was still dark as expected. Not wanting to be bothered or to be heard, she started walking silently towards her destination.

She knew that she was waiting for something else. What it was exactly, she couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud.

She knew that her subconscious knew of it—_heck_, even her heart knew about it—but the presence of a stronger entity called logic pulled whatever memory she may have back to its sleeping haven.

She thought she was strong and ready enough for circumstances like these. She believed it in all of her heart and in her very pretense that she could just go away with it and make it everything all right again.

But when she heard the slight thumping of _his_ footsteps, she eventually had to accept that she was dead _wrong_.

He always had a way of sneaking up on her on the most inappropriate and most unwanted of times.

And she hasn't even left the vicinity yet.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

She really did need to leave this place right now.

And he is getting nearer, trapping her for sure. For once in her life, she was really grateful that she had trained herself to travel light. This way she could run very fast.

If she didn't run right now, the plane would leave her for sure.

If she did run, however, he would still surely outrun her.

But no way. There is no way in the realm of Ifrit will she allow him to stop her this time. She will leave this place with that plane no matter what.

"Quistis." The footsteps stopped, but it was NOT reassuring her. If anything else, it got her to panic more.

Okay, she knew this scenario before. And she knew how to escape this, right?

Yes, of course. She wouldn't have reached this far in her career if she didn't even know how to escape.

And so she did what anybody should have done if given the situation.

She ran.

Problem is, she had just forgotten to think that he could always outrun her.

…

**- C -**

…

Well, she was not supposed to be shocked, was she?

_Huff. Huff._

After all, it was just as expected. He wouldn't go out in the early hours of dawn just for sightseeing. She knew that he would still know about her plan even if she kept being tight-lipped about it.

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

And of course, it was NOT her stupidity that led her to this. It's not that just because she was a SeeD, she wouldn't end up in situations like these. She was being chased by a Commander and her focus had been off. And it was _extremely_ dark. Surely there had been cases were SeeDs have experienced far worse than this.

_Huff. Huff. Pant. Pant. Groan._

However, even if she did plan to go down to a shorter path where the plane would, this definitely wouldn't have been one of her options.

She _had been_ stupid, unfortunately.

"Quistis." And here he goes again. Finally he was not calling her Trepe or even Quisty but who the hell cares now?

"Quistis," now the voice was getting angrier, "_give me your hand_."

Oh, did she mention that she was hanging on a cliff right now in the middle of dawn?

A few feet—scratch that, the distance was _humongous_—below her was a wide patch of land with a plane waiting for its only passenger.

"Trepe, give me your hand _right now_."

"Oh no, thank you, Commander. I'm planning to go down there, not up."

She continued to look, gauging if she could come out of her predicament alive, especially after realizing that a strap of her luggage is dangling at her foot.

Damn. _How _did she ever end up this way?

"_Quistis._"

Tensed, loaded silence. Finally she had the courage to look up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't."

"_Squall,_ can't you get it that what you'll say or do won't change how I feel? I'm tired and I won't be coerced to do what I don't want to do—"

"You don't need to."

She looked up at him skeptically, though judging the darkness, she doubted if he ever saw it.

"I won't stop you from what you'd decide. Give me your hand."

His voice. His eyes. She hated them so much because the night couldn't' even conceal the emotions there. As he loomed over her, staring into her eyes painfully, he saw her shudder, her lip quivering, while her eyes bore the promise of a torrent of tears.

Silently, she held her hand up, touching his—it was so shockingly warm—then the other, and slightly, gently, he hoisted her up the cliff, careful not to untangle the strap of her luggage. During the process she didn't dare look at him, simply smelling his scent, feeling his warmth—feeling his arms as he slowly placed her down the ground and caressed her exposed skin—

Her eyes grew wide and she instantly bolted away from him. "Th-thank you. I think I'll be going now," she struggled, hoarsely.

That was _almost _close. She looked away, dusted whatever dirt she could've found and felt in her dark and sorry state, and propped her hands to bring herself standing in the ground once again. She was about to move away and walk calmly this time when a hand touched her.

"I already talked to Nida and the plane wouldn't leave until you'd tell them to."

Her eyes shot up once again, surprised at his words. "H-how…"

"Go now," he said gruffly, looking away.

"Y-you mean…you only came to see me leave?"

He only stared at her.

"B-but…_why_??"

And still he continued to stare. And it only made her—

No. She was leaving. No matter what could've happened now didn't matter anymore.

_She's leaving, dammit. Why now?_

"Well, I guess it's good bye, then," she added coarsely, awkwardly.

But they reached the plane—he still had followed her about three feet behind her—and one of her feet were already about to anchor onto one of the steps, Squall had instantly pulled her into his arms in a tight—_tighter_—embrace.

She could practically hear and feel his heart thumping wildly just above her own.

She panicked, but she couldn't bring herself to move or speak.

"Miss Trepe! I'm glad you finally arrived—oh, Commander."

A few seconds later, he shoved her back into the plane again, turning around. "Nida. You may take her to her destination now."

"Uh—oka—y-yes, Commander!!"

Quistis was still not able to move. She was teary-eyed. She was _trembling_.

She still didn't move even when Nida was already ushering her inside the plane, her steps somewhat automatic and robotic. No, her mind was already somewhere else. It was insanity in the sanest way possible.

_But he just allowed her to leave._

There was no time for second thoughts or regrets.

Even if his final words had finally killed her.

…

…

"_I love you."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: The **21st** of November is actually my **21st** birthday as well, so I broke tradition and instead gave all of you readers a gift from me. Yes, it's an UPDATE. I really do intend to finish this, honest! The sequel is even halfway done (yes there is a sequel to this!)! ) I hope you would give me a birthday gift in return and give me a review. Pretty please?

So I'll try to bargain. I will wait—really wait—for** 21** reviews before posting the _**last**_ chapter of this fic. Sadly, this story will soon have to end.

And…_LAST CALL_. For those who'd _love _to let me know you existed and you wanted this story to end…please do review. For others…please do review as well. And for the rest—_review_?? )

But for those who _really_ reviewed, hugs for you!! Kisses for you!! Greet me a happy birthday!!

Mwah mwah!!


End file.
